


Intrigue

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds some paperwork amongst his parent’s possessions, the mystery behind them leads him to Smallville, Kansas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Initially set between episodes Veritas and Descent of season 7 of Smallville.

TITLE: Intrigue 1/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,222  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce finds some paperwork amongst his parent’s possessions, the mystery behind them leads him to Smallville, Kansas  
Author’s note: Based on a story I originally wrote to be part of Dark Knight in Smallville fanzine in 2011 that wasn’t published. Initially set between episodes Veritas and Descent of season 7 of Smallville.

~*~

Bruce gazed out of the floor-length bay windows overlooking the rose gardens situated at the rear of the Manor. His mother had always loved these gardens. Whilst the rest of Wayne Manor’s grounds had always been landscaped by the estate’s head gardener and his under-gardeners, his mother had personally tended the rose garden, finding a peaceful sanctuary there. 

He remembers running past the rose gardens as a child, and giving his mother an enthusiastic wave. Sometimes his father would return home early from the hospital. He would come to the gardens to find his wife, sneak up behind her, wrap her up in his arms, and kiss her neck, and she would giggle at the tickle. Then she would turn in his arms and they would smile at each other adoringly. 

Bruce smiled at the memory, but his smile faded slowly. There were many memories here at the Manor. Almost every room every hallway was full of them. When he was away at college, it was easier to forget but he could never forget completely. Memories of their murder, the Manor and Gotham were always calling to him. 

A familiar cough behind him made him turn around. Alfred nodded, “I have always tried my best to keep the rose garden up. I know it was special to your mother.”

“You’ve been tending the gardens yourself, Alfred?” Bruce asked.

Alfred chuckled lightly, “I am not that ambitious, Master Bruce. I go out there now and again, and do some pruning. The groundskeepers still do the rest.”

Bruce told him, “She would have liked that you do that, Alfred.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Was there something you needed?” Bruce wondered.

“We have received communication from the attorneys. As this is the first time that you have returned to Wayne Manor since your twenty-first birthday, I have not been able to follow their instructions until now. As you know, I was made trustee of your parent’s assets until the time you came of age, sir. However, your parent’s personal effects and documents have been in storage until now. You have the option to collect them from the safe depository or they can be delivered to Wayne Manor; the choice is yours, sir.”

Bruce felt a strange feeling of dread come over him. It had been twelve years since his parents’ murder. He remembers those first few days after the funeral, noticing items missing from around the house, wondering where things were. Things that had always been there had just disappeared. Nevertheless, after a while he stopped noticing. His domain became smaller. There were actually parts of the Manor that he had not entered since the funeral. 

However, now he was expected to make a decision about how he wanted those ghosts to be brought home.

Alfred was watching him closely waiting for an answer. Bruce knew he couldn’t hide from this. He told Alfred, “Have everything delivered in the morning please Alfred.”

~*~

The next morning, after eating the breakfast that Alfred insisted that he have, Alfred informed him that the packages from the attorney’s office had arrived, and they had been placed in the study for his inspection. Bruce nodded, and set off towards his father’s study. 

Yet he hesitated outside the door. He couldn’t imagine that there was anything behind that door, which could make any sort of impact on him. His parents were dead, nothing was ever going to change that, but still he hesitated. 

The careworn voice of his faithful guardian asked from behind him, “Master Bruce would you like me to help you sort through the packages?”

Bruce hated to appear weak in front of anyone, yet with Alfred it never seemed to matter. He knew Alfred would always stand behind him, no matter what. Bruce just nodded, and Alfred reached out and turned the door handle. 

The door opened wide, and Bruce saw several storage boxes all the same size. To think everything his parents had valued reduced to these boxes. 

~*~

After unpacking a few boxes, Bruce had rediscovered items that he remembered from the past, as well as paperwork that wasn’t important anymore. Alfred informed him that his mother’s jewellery was still at the safe depository and if he wished for it to be brought to the Manor, so it could be placed within the safe here, it could be delivered by armoured truck. A part of him didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want to face the memories of his mother wearing it. However, the other part felt that everything that belonged to the Manor should always be within its walls. 

As Bruce broke the seal on the next box, he frowned when he saw the contents, which included a star chart and some envelopes bearing red wax seals. His finger followed the raised letter V, “Do you know what these are, Alfred?”

Alfred looked thoughtful, “I am not certain, sir.”

Bruce removed a letter from within the envelope. He read the return address, “Dr Virgil Swan, the Swan Institute; New York. Have you heard of this Dr Swan, Alfred? Did he work with my father?”

“I have heard of Dr Virgil Swan. He was a billionaire philanthropist. Your father would have been acquainted with him, but I know nothing of them working together. Dr Swan became a recluse in the late nineteen-eighties.”

“Maybe I should contact him and see if he can shed some light on all this.”

“You’re too late, sir. Dr Swan died three years ago.”

Bruce was disappointed he hated a mystery. He read the rest of the letter. “Thomas, I have made a breakthrough. I believe I can finally decode the messages. I will forward my discovery.” 

Decode messages… What messages was he talking about, and why did this Dr Swan believe his father would be interested? 

Bruce picked another letter, opened it, and read it. “Mr. Wayne, I hope you have considered what I discussed with you during your recent visit to New York. Although your influence is an asset, it is your decency, and nobility that are invaluable to me. I hope to hear from you.”

Obviously, this was the first letter, an invitation of some sort. He picked another. “Thomas, please reconsider. I know LL can be overbearing. Robert is getting frustrated as well. I need you and Robert to counterbalance LL. I am starting to believe that including LL was a mistake. Please stay.” 

Bruce was confused. In his memories, his father was fearless, and Bruce wondered who could have caused his father to want to withdraw from whatever this was. 

The next one he picked up had an additional page. What was this? There was a series of symbols written across the sheet. Bruce had never seen these symbols before, it reminded him of hieroglyphics, but there was no way this writing was from Egypt. 

The letter read, “This is a copy of the transmission I intercepted. Genevieve saw a copy, and she became so excited. She believes she and Edward have seen symbols such as this in Paris.” 

What was going on? Who were these people? Bruce rubbed his forehead to alleviate some tension. He looked up at Alfred, “Have you ever seen symbols like this before, or know of whom any of these people are?”

“No, I have not Master Bruce, although the initials LL ring a bell. There is only one family where it seems traditional to have those initials that could also move in the same social circles as both your parents and Dr Swan. I believe the letter refers to the Luthor’s.”

~*~

Bruce didn’t know why he had come here except ever since he had seen those letters with the red seal and that pictographic transmission, the desire to know the truth gnawed at him. Coming here was the best option to solve the mystery. Bruce pulled up at the wrought ironwork gates and pressed the buzzer, “Hi, I’m Bruce Wayne. I called ahead.”

After several minutes of uncertainty from the security, the gates opened. Bruce grimaced. He was just pleased to know that the Manor’s security was a lot more professional than what the Luthor’s seemed to have. He drove through the gates and up the driveway towards the castle. Bruce chuckled at the gaucheness of actually owning a castle. 

He was shown into a study and left to wait. Bruce glanced around the room until his gaze came to rest on the stained glass window behind the glass desk. There were two crests shown on the glass. One was a typical double L, while the other showed the V of the red wax seals. At least Bruce now knew he was in the right place to get some answers.

As the double doors opened, Bruce turned to meet his host. He greeted him, “Hello Mr. Luthor. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.”

Lionel Luthor gave him an overly pleased smile, “Well, well, well, the boy has finally become the man. How could I dismiss a request from Mr Wayne himself?”

Bruce felt immediately on his guard. Before leaving to come here, he had researched the public records and found out that Lionel Luthor was a shark of the business world, one that took no prisoners in the boardroom. The man in front of him right now was over doing the friendliness and affability. Bruce decided to get right down to it, “Mr Luthor, I have recently come into possession of my parents’ files. I found some that mention you. I was hoping you could help me fill in some of the gaps in my knowledge.”

He saw Lionel swallow minutely, “What sort of files? Your parents and I had no business together.”

Bruce walked around the desk. “The documents I found had this crest on them.” He said pointing to the stained glass window.

Lionel chuckled, “Oh that. That was just our astronomy club, my boy.”

Bruce smirked, “That’s funny, because I can’t recollect my parents being into astronomy.”

“You are quite correct Bruce. It’s alright if I call you Bruce, isn’t it?” Bruce shrugged and Lionel continued, “Yes, your father found the whole thing quite boring and he left not long after he joined the club. We were sad to see him go.”

Bruce was starting to see why his father had felt the way he did. Bruce had been in the man’s company only a few minutes, and he’d already had enough of him. “So you don’t know anything about any transmissions or pictographs.”

Lionel smoothed his hand over his beard, “No, no, I can’t say I do.”

Just the obvious nervous body language told him that Lionel Luthor was lying to him; the question was why?

Before he could get his answer, the study doors opened behind him, and an irritated male voice enquired, “Are you two conspiring against me in my own home now?” Bruce turned to meet the newcomer, and Lex Luthor looked shocked, “I thought you were someone else.” Lex turned to his father, “Are you collecting dark haired pretty-boys now, Dad?”

Lionel sneered, “Grow up, Lex. This is Bruce Wayne. Didn’t you attend Excelsior together?”

Lex gave him the once over, and Bruce supplied, “I was quite a few years behind Lex. I would have been too young to be his friend when we were attending Excelsior.”

Lionel chuckled, “Well, Lex certainly didn’t have any age limits on making friends when he moved to Smallville, did you, Son?”

Lex gave his father a contemptuous look, “Well at least I don’t go around picking up stray young men to try to turn them into my sons, Dad.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t need to, if you weren’t such a disappointment, Lex.” Lionel replied with distain.

Bruce hadn’t come here to get into the middle of a family squabble. He interrupted; “I came here for answers.”

Lex turned and glared at him, “This is my study. Any business you have with my father can be taken elsewhere.” 

Lex walked around the desk and sat down in the chair, and gave him a dismissive look. Bruce recognized an attempt at showing authority. He wasn’t impressed. “If this is your study, why don’t you tell me about that crest up there on your window?”

Lex’s eyes narrowed at him, “You know about Veritas?” 

Well, at least he now seemed to be getting somewhere, “Yes, my parents were members.”

Lex sneered, “Were your parents obsessed too? Did they put their obsession before everything else like my dad did?”

Bruce wasn’t quite sure what was going here. He knew, however, if he was going to get any information out of either of them, he needed to stay tight-lipped.

Lionel replied instead, “You’re one to talk about obsessions, Son. Your obsession has cost you everyone in your life that was so important to you.”

The older man turned to Bruce, “I am sorry you have wasted your time coming here, Bruce, there’s nothing more I can tell you.”

With a swish of his coat, Lionel Luthor left the study. Bruce returned his attention to Lex. He seemed to know something. He smiled innocuously, “So, all these old rich guys getting excited over nothing, huh.”

Lex squinted at him, “You want it too, don’t you?”

He bluffed, “Well my parents were part of the group I think I deserve a share.”

Lex smirked, “I don’t think we will be able to share it.”

“In that case I will have to keep it all to myself.” he chuckled.

Lex’s smirk fell away, “It’s been a nice visit Bruce, but I think it’s time for you to leave.”

Damn, he’d somehow pushed it too far and blown it. He said casually, “That’s fine, Lex. Maybe we will bump into each other again sometime.”

~*~

Once he was back in his car, and outside the gates, he made a call on his cell phone. When the other end was picked up he asked, “Alfred, anything to report?”

The answer came over the line, “Yes sir, Lionel Luthor left the property in a hurry. I have followed him. He has bypassed the highway to Metropolis and he is heading further into the countryside, Master Bruce.”

“Keep him in sight, Alfred… something very strange is going on here. I’m starting to believe it’s more complicated than I thought. When he gets to his destination send me the GPS co-ordinates, and then leave. I’m getting the feeling that this could be a lot more dangerous than we could have imagined.”

~*~

When Bruce arrived at the co-ordinates that Alfred had sent him, he was more confounded than before. He was parked a good distance away. Nevertheless, he could see a yellow farmhouse, red barn, some cattle in one of the fields, and Lionel Luthor’s car parked in the driveway. 

What really was going on? If his visit had distressed Lionel as much as Bruce thought it had, why come all the way out to a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere? If it had not been for the GPS, Bruce was convinced that he would not have found the place. For one thing, there had been no road signs. 

Only moments had passed since his arrival but Lionel Luthor was already getting back into his car and driving away. 

Now Bruce had a choice, did he follow Lionel or check this place out? As Lionel’s car pulled out of the driveway, Bruce chose the first. He followed Lionel at a safe distance. He glanced up at the sign above the driveway to the farm as he passed by. It read KENT. 

~*~

Bruce returned to his hotel that night very disappointed. Lionel had been a dead end. After leaving the farm, he had only returned to the castle. This led Bruce to believe that whatever was important to Lionel had something to do with the farm.

He did some more research and discovered that the farm belonged to Senator Martha Kent, who it seemed was a friend of Lionel’s. Well that could definitely explain his calling there. Except for the fact that the Senate was still in session, meaning Martha Kent was in Washington. 

Another interesting fact was Martha Kent had gained her seat by replacing her late husband after his death. Her husband had won the seat by running against Lex Luthor of all people. The connections between the Kent family and the Luthor’s were definitely starting to look like a tangled web.

~*~

The next day, Bruce went on reconnaissance. He took binoculars and a lunch, prepared by Alfred, who insisted he take something to eat if he planned to watch the property all day. He followed the GPS back to the Kent Farm and parked out of sight, and he just observed. 

It wasn’t long before a lone male exited the house, the tall dark-haired man wearing jeans, and a blue plaid shirt made his way over to the barn and entered. 

Two hours later, Bruce was still watching the barn. Bruce rubbed his forehead. How many chores were there to do in a barn? 

He caught a movement out the corner of his eye, so he turned his gaze to it, and he saw the same man exit the house again. Bruce frowned. He was certain that there was no way he had missed him leaving the barn, but how else could he explain what he had just witnessed? 

Bruce saw the man climb into his red pickup truck and leave the driveway. He decided this time he would stay put. After all, just because this man was the only person he had seen since he’d been here didn’t mean he was the connection.

Bruce was getting bored. Nothing had happened for hours. He knew he really needed to work on his patience. He ate his lunch and was having a drink of his juice, when he saw a small car arrive and pull into the driveway. A blonde-haired woman got out, and she went to the house and when there was no answer there, she went to the barn. She was in there approximately ten minutes, and then she exited with the same man from before. 

What the hell was happening here? 

Bruce looked around, and noticed the truck was still gone. The man waved at the blonde-haired woman as she got back into her car and left. Bruce saw him check his pockets, and then he looked up to the sky as if for asking for inspiration, then he re-entered the barn. 

Two hours later, the red pickup truck returned, and the same man got out of the driver’s seat, and went back into the house. Bruce didn’t know the reasons behind the anomalies, but it was looking obvious either something or someone on this farm was the reason behind Veritas. 

Tomorrow, one way or another he was going to find out which.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Intrigue 2/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,056  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce begin to get to know each other better.

~*~

Although the tactic had not worked with the Luthor’s, Bruce decided to go to the farm and ask the questions he wanted to know the answers to. If the answers were not forthcoming, he would have to improvise. Bruce drove his car down the driveway, under the wooden shingle stating the farm’s name, and pulled up in front of the yellow farmhouse with a white picket fence around it. Bruce got out the car and glanced around. It was quiet, peaceful, almost idyllic here, not exactly the type of place you would expect a mystery. 

He walked up the porch steps, and knocked on the door. Within moments, the door was answered. Bruce’s breath caught for a moment. He decided right there and then that he needed a new pair of binoculars. Yesterday, while he had been watching this property, and this man, he had completely missed the guy’s appearance. He had assumed he was an average man, but he had been sorely mistaken. He was around the same age as Bruce, dressed in a red and gold plaid shirt and jeans, average clothes but…

Oceanic blue eyes encompassed him. Heavy eyelids blinked, a small friendly smile played at the edges of full lips, and then he spoke, “Hi, how can I help you?”

Bruce swallowed, “Hi, I’m Bruce Wayne, I…” 

Bruce saw those beautiful eyes harden their gaze at the mention of his name, and he saw him glance over Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce turned to look too, and realized he was looking at Bruce’s Lamborghini. Bruce wasn’t a spendthrift by any means he didn’t spend his family’s money on a whim. His car had been his one indulgence. When he had seen it in the showroom, he’d had to have it. It was his pride and joy. Bruce turned back and continued with his introduction, “I have some questions that I think you can help me with.”

He saw the man’s jaw tense, and he replied, “Well do you know what I think, I wish all you billionaires would just go and find yourselves another hobby, and leave me the hell alone.”

Bruce was a little taken a back at the turnaround in attitude. On a hunch, he told him straightforwardly, “I just want to know the truth about Veritas that’s all.”

He frowned, and asked with confusion, “If you don’t already know the truth, why did you come here?”

“I followed Lionel Luthor here two days ago, when he wouldn’t give me any straight answers to my questions.” He explained.

“Did you really think you would get truthful answers from him?” he was asked a little incredulously.

Bruce half-smiled, “No, not after I’d been in his presence for under a minute. I couldn’t get any answers from his son either.”

The young man mirrored the half-smile, and said wryly, “That would be hoping for a miracle.”

Bruce met his gaze meaningfully, “If I go by what I witnessed yesterday. I think I might’ve found one. Where exactly did you forget you’d parked your truck yesterday?”

The young man bowed his head and shook it in resignation, “You better come inside.”

He turned, leaving the door open and Bruce followed him into a cosy and obviously well cared for home. The young man turned around to face him again. Bruce asked the first question that came to his mind, “What’s your name?”

The man crossed his arms over his plaid shirt covered chest and muttered. “I would have assumed you already knew that.” 

“Well I don’t.” he replied with a sigh. 

“My name is Clark, Clark Kent.” He revealed.

“Well Clark after finding out your mother and Lionel Luthor were friends, I thought I had found the connection I was looking for.” Clark grimaced at the mention of Lionel’s name, “I was wrong though, wasn’t I?” Clark just stared at him unwilling to give up anything, so Bruce asked the question that had been on his mind since yesterday, “What exactly are you, Clark?”

Clark gave him a look of condescension, “I’m a farm boy.”

Bruce found himself rolling his eyes, “Is that an attempt at humour?”

Clark spread his arms out to his sides; “No, it’s the truth. That’s what I am.”

“So the disappearing tricks yesterday were what exactly?” he probed.

Clark let out a breath, and smiled slightly, “You really don’t know anything about me, do you? Why are you looking into Veritas?”

Bruce shrugged, “For a farm boy, you seem adept at reading a situation.”

Clark nodded, “Maybe it’s the latent journalist in me?” Bruce frowned, and Clark explained, “I used to work for my high school newspaper. It was a joke, sort of.”

“I think you need more practice.” He sniggered softly.

Clark smiled a real smile, and Bruce found himself mesmerized for a moment. He broke his gaze away and he asked, “Are you going to answer my question?”

“Not until you answer mine.” Clark said defiantly.

“You’re quite exasperating, do you know that?” he grumbled.

Clark looked bemused, but he stood firm. Bruce decided that Clark deserved as much of the truth as the Luthor’s had, probably even more, so he explained, “I found out recently that my parents were involved with Veritas for a short period of time, I wanted to find out what the big mystery was.”

“So what did Lionel tell you?”

“That it was an astronomy club, not that I believe him for a second. His son Lex implied there was some kind of prize to be gained.”

“Lionel wasn’t lying to you completely. The club was about looking towards the stars.”

Bruce let the information sink in. He remembered the star chart in with the letters, and the mention of decoding transmissions. He asked, “They were making contact with outer space?”

Clark shook his head, “The contact was only one way.”

The prize that couldn’t be shared, the assembly of the rich and powerful, to… what… welcome an alien being to Earth? To gain technological advancement, the idea was extraordinary. Why did his father decide to leave the group if the discovery was so great? The answer came back to him from the letters. It was Lionel Luthor wanting everything his own way. 

Bruce found himself nodding. Of course, a man like Lionel would have demanded full control, the open access to the power and riches such a discovery would bring. It would also be something he would want to protect, something so special that he would want to make sure it was safe if he thought it was under threat from a stranger, something he would hurry to in such a situation. 

Bruce turned to face the preternatural gaze that was still watching him in silence, “It’s you isn’t it? You’re the alien?”

Clark Kent looked apprehensive, “You just went from knowing nothing, to coming to a conclusion in under a minute.”

Bruce shrugged, “When you have all the pieces, all it takes is one clue before the puzzle fits together to form a clear picture.”

Clark swallowed nervously, “What happens if I deny everything?”

Bruce told him, “Well you can’t deny what I saw with my own eyes…” Bruce saw a flicker of fear pass over Clark’s face and Bruce asked confusedly, “You’re scared. Why are you afraid?”

Clark answered sarcastically, “I don’t know, it might have something to do with a stranger coming to my home, and discovering the thing that I’ve been trying to keep hidden my entire life.” 

Bruce wondered. His entire life…. he remembered the Veritas letters, all written in the late eighties. Bruce glanced around the farmhouse. He remembered Clark’s declaration that he was just a farm boy. Bruce met Clark’s gaze again, “You’ve been here since you were a baby.”

Clark looked at him in dismay, “Are you some sort of telepath or just really, really smart?”

The question shocked a laugh out of Bruce, “I’m definitely not a telepath.”

Clark almost smiled at his admission, but he grew serious again, “You didn’t answer my question.”

Bruce told him honestly, “I came here for answers about my parents. I have no intentions of exposing you, or interfering in your life…” Clark sighed in relief, and Bruce carried on, “…I have just one request though.”

Clark stilled with tension, “What do you want?”

“I want to come back here tomorrow, and the day after and every day until I know everything.”

Clark asked, “About what?”

Bruce smiled, “About you.”

~*~

He returned to the small motel where they had stayed the last two nights. He walked in to find Alfred lying on his bed watching TV. Bruce smiled when he saw him. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He commented, “I bet you’re bored out of your mind.”

Alfred agreed, “You would win that wager, Master Bruce.”

Bruce revealed, “I found what I came here for…”

His guardian raised and inquiring brow, “Something exciting?”

“It’s something extraordinary Alfred. My dad must’ve despised Lionel Luthor to walk away from this discovery.” 

“That good?” he urged intrigued.

He told the one person in the world that he knew he could trust absolutely, “There are aliens amongst us.”

Alfred’s eyes widened at hearing that information, Bruce chuckled and added, “And they’re magnificent.”

“You saw one today?” his guardian asked incredulously.

He told him excitedly, “Yes, and I’m going to stay here for a few days and get to know him.”

“Is the wise sir, it could be dangerous.” Alfred warned.

He said with upmost confidence, “Oh no I don’t think that I’m in any danger at all. He seems really nice.”

Alfred smiled at his enthusiasm, “So you are going to get to know this fellow, and I…” he glanced at the TV and winced in abhorrence.

Bruce grinned, “It’s okay you don’t have to stay here, you can go home now if you want.”

His faithful friend shook his head, “I do not think leaving you alone in a strange place with an alien is…”

“It’s fine, I’m going be spending most of the day with him anyway, unless of course you want to…” he motioned to the TV. 

Alfred cringed and Bruce laughed, “Go home Alfred, and I’ll see you when I get back.”

~*~

When Bruce arrived the next morning, the small car from the other day was parked in the driveway. He exited his vehicle and approached the porch. The blonde-haired owner of the car exited the farmhouse sharply. She narrowed her eyes at Bruce, “Just one piece of advice Mr Wayne. Clark is probably the nicest guy you are ever going to meet in your entire life, and he looks for the good in everyone, even when they don’t deserve it. If you hurt him, I know where you live.”

Bruce looked down at the petite blonde woman, he sneered, “Are you threatening me?”

She looked up at him with no fear, “I’m just warning you, Clark has some very powerful friends.”

The door opened, “Chloe, that’s enough.” 

Bruce refused to be intimidated and he didn’t break her stare. Eventually she did, glancing at Clark, then back to Bruce, giving him the evil eye. She then walked away, entered her car, started it up and drove out on to the road. 

Bruce turned to look at Clark for the first time, “You have some very charming friends.”

Clark sighed, “Chloe has been very protective of me ever since she found out my secret.”

Bruce questioned, “Were her parents a part of Veritas too? Is that how she knows?”

Clark looked embarrassed, “No, she’s just a friend of mine who… saw me catch a car.”

Bruce’s eyes widened in amazement, “You caught a car… what do you mean?”

Clark’s cheeks began to flush, “A car was out of control, it hit something, and it flew through the air…” he shrugged; “…and I caught it.”

Bruce nodded slowly. He didn’t know how else to respond. He realized there was a lot more to learn about Clark Kent than he had previously thought.

~*~

Bruce was lying down on the old couch in the barn’s loft. His arm was hanging over the side, idly stroking Clark’s rusty furred golden retriever, Shelby. He said idly, “So, you have told me what you know about Krypton, and your arrival, and you’ve told me about growing up here on the farm with your parents, and about gaining your powers, and using them to help people in need.”

Clark was standing looking out the window, “Uh-huh so what do you want to know now?”

Bruce turned onto his side and looked at him. “I want to see you do that ‘toasting a slice of bread with your heat-vision’ thing, I’m starving.”

Clark turned and grinned, “Would the pampered Lord of the Manor be happy with just toast?”

“If its Kryptonian toast of course he would.” He complimented.

At the mention of food, Shelby sprang to his feet and wagged his tail. Bruce commented with a smile, “It looks like someone else is hungry too.”

Clark grinned, “Okay, come on then.”

~*~

“Wow.” he exclaimed, “Did you know you can actually see flames in your irises when you do that?”

Clark smiled shyly, “I’ve never looked in a mirror when I’ve done it before, so I didn’t know.”

“Nobody has told you before either?” he wondered.

Clark shrugged, “Nope.”

“I’m surprised your little blonde friend hasn’t mentioned it to you, it’s really…” he stopped before he said anything embarrassing, he licked his lips and amended, “…something.”

Clark looked at him quizzically, and then offered him the slice of toast; Bruce accepted it. He broke a crust off, and tossed it to Shelby, who leapt up and caught it in his mouth. Clark shook his head, and scolded, “You’re a bad influence on him.”

Bruce informed him, “He’s a smart boy, and he needs some activities to keep him occupied.”

Clark defended himself, “I talk to him, and play with him.”

“Frisbee isn’t a mentally challenging game Clark.” He teased.

“Just eat your toast.” Clark pouted with his full lips.

Bruce took a bite, “Hmm, delicious… toast.”

“Thanks.”

~*~

That evening just before dusk, Bruce stood up and stretched his legs. He sighed, “I better get going back to my motel. It’s getting on and I think I’ll grab a bite on the way.”

“You’ll be lucky to find somewhere open in town.” Clark speculated.

Bruce mumbled, “Oh c’mon there must be somewhere open where I can get some dinner.”

Clark grinned. He spread his arms widely and suggested, “How about Chez Kent.”

“Really?” he remarked.

“Why not?” 

Even though he had spent the whole day in this man’s company, he found he wasn’t in any rush to leave it. The idea of spending the evening with him as well seemed kind of nice. Bruce smiled and wondered, “And what would be on the menu?”

With mischief in his eyes, Clark grinned widely…

~*~

They sat down on the couch, and Clark opened the steaming pizza box. Bruce said impressed, “I guess Metropolis never closes huh?”

His new friend nodded, he said smugly, “That’s right.”

Bruce gazed at the mouth-watering pizza with yearning. Clark chuckled, “Help yourself.”

He did as suggested with no more urging. He grabbed a slice and guided the hot cheese smothered deliciousness into his mouth. He groaned in pleasure, “Hmm that’s good.”

Clark took a big bite of his own slice, and then told him, “You know what’s also great… not having to hide my abilities from you.”

He took another mouthful, chewed for a minute, and then replied, “I’m glad because I wouldn’t be eating this pizza if I didn’t know about you.”

His new friend laughed, “That’s true.”

He reached out and took a swig of his soda, and then inquired, “Exactly how many people know about you, Clark?”

Clark bowed his head, and mumbled, “Too many.”

Bruce asked, “How did they find out?”

“I only told one person and that was my best friend Pete. Let’s just say that in the long run it didn’t end well. Sometimes I wish I hadn’t told him.”

“Why did you?”

“He found my spaceship and he wanted to tell the newspapers. I’d known him since grade school and I really wanted to share my secret with him, my parents said no but I did it anyway. When Pete couldn’t really handle the responsibility I realised my parents had been right, if I couldn’t count on Pete after knowing and trusting him for so long what chance did that give anyone else. So I haven’t told anyone else. The others that know had suspicions about me, or found out when they saw me do something at one time or another like you did.”

Bruce shook his head in dismay at hearing that. “Including the Luthor’s?”

“No, Lex doesn’t know although he has been sniffing around my secret for years. Only Lionel knows, it seems he always knew because of Veritas but for a very long time he kept his distance. I didn’t know he knew about me until the last couple of years. After my dad died of a heart attack, that’s when Lionel started trying to get closer to my mom and me. He’s helped me out, and he’s even protected my secret from Lex. ”

He remembered the conversation in Lex Luthor’s study. He hadn’t understood it at the time, but now it was beginning to make sense. He commented, “I wondered what Lex was jibing at when he accused me of being another pretty boy that Lionel was trying to make his son.”

Clark’s eyes widened, “Is that what Lex said?”

Bruce nodded, “Yep.”

Then Clark began laughing, “God is Lex really that jealous that he thinks I want Lionel Luthor as a dad. I’d rather live with just the memory of my dad, than that awful prospect.”

Bruce considered the same thing happening to him and he shuddered, “Me too.”

He shook himself of those horrible thoughts and then he eyed the dessert Clark had brought back with him. He asked, “So what’s in the box?” 

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Intrigue 3/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,430  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce get closer.

~*~

After spending the last few days on the farm, Bruce had suggested they go into town. Clark had told him there was only one place to go in Smallville. So now, they were seated in the local coffee shop called the Talon. Bruce had commented on the safety of his car being parked just outside on the street. Clark informed him, “Don’t worry about it… car theft isn’t a common crime here. It’s the kidnappers and the killers you have to watch out for.”

If it weren’t for the stories that Clark had already told him about the mutations that some people in the area had suffered from and the crime sprees they had gone on, crime sprees that Clark had taken it upon his self to stop, Bruce would have thought he was joking. Clark continued, “Besides, everyone around here is used to expensive cars being parked out in front of this place. Nobody will bother your car.”

“Why is that?” Bruce queried.

“Lex has owned this place for years.” Clark said before sipping from his coffee mug.

“Lex Luthor, why would he buy such a place? It doesn’t seem his style.”

Clark smiled, “I think he was trying to impress a wide-eyed teenager at the time.”

Bruce frowned in confusion. Then he remembered Lionel’s goading of Lex, about not having an age limit on making friends. He wondered, “Who would Lex make such an effort to impress here in Smallville?”

An amused feminine voice behind him answered the question, “Depending on your observational skills, it was a toss-up between the doe-eyed Lana Lang and the sweet smitten farm boy.” 

Bruce’s gaze darted to Clark, who smiled faintly. Chloe Sullivan rounded the table and sat down. “I guess he hasn’t gotten to that part of the fascinating life of Clark Kent yet.”

He asked, “So who was this Lana Lang, why was she such fierce competition?”

Clark looked vaguely uncomfortable. However, Chloe spoke up, “She’s actually Clark’s girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend, I didn’t know you had one.” He said feeling a pang of something nameless.

“Oh they’ve been off and on for years. They can’t stay away from each other.” the blonde supplied.

Clark grimaced, “Thanks Chloe. I was actually only sharing with Bruce the things I thought he would be interested in knowing.”

Bruce spoke without thinking, “Oh, I’m very interested.”

Both Clark and Chloe turned towards him. Clark looked slightly surprised, but Chloe smirked knowingly, “I bet you are.”

Bruce found himself growling a little, “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not crashing your little date. I was just returning home. I share the apartment upstairs with my cousin.”

Clark sighed in exasperation, “Will you stop?”

Chloe stood up, and sighed, “Fine Clark, just be careful of billionaires who demand your full attention. You know how badly that turns out.”

When Chloe had reached the stairs up to her apartment, Clark apologized, “I’m sorry about Chloe.”

“She’s being protective that’s all, I’ve known you for only a few days, and I already want to protect you.” he admitted.

Clark smiled reluctantly, “I don’t know if to be flattered or annoyed.”

Bruce smiled back, “I think it’s alright to be a little of both.” Then he asked the hard question, “So where’s your girlfriend, I haven’t seen her at the farm since I’ve been here?”

The man in front of him grimaced, “She’s actually in the hospital right now.”

“Oh I hope she’s not too sick.”

“She’s in a… well it’s kind of like a coma.” At his questioning look Clark expounded, “An enemy of mine did it to get to me.”

“Is there any hope she will wake up?”

Clark’s face brightened, “There’s always hope.”

Bruce took his cue and tried to lighten the mood, he leaned in closer, “So tell me who was it that Lex was really trying to impress then?”

Clark licked his lips. He murmured, “I reluctantly admit at the time I think it was me. In the end it was Lana he made the move on, and Lana that he declared his love to.”

“He must’ve been an idiot.” He declared.

Clark smiled shyly, but then his gaze moved to the door, and Bruce followed it. Lex Luthor had just walked in. Lex immediately focused on Bruce and Clark’s table, his eyes narrowed at them, but Lex went to the counter, and ordered a drink. 

After he’d been served, he approached their table, his gaze never leaving Clark. Bruce saw the look in Lex’s eyes, and instantly knew whom Lionel’s comment about obsessions had concerned. Lex tore his gaze from Clark, and turned to Bruce; “So, you’re still here. I thought I told you to leave.”

Bruce found himself reacting towards the man in front of him with distaste, “You may be able to make me leave your home. However, you can’t order me to leave town.” He glanced at Clark and he smiled smugly, “Especially not when I’ve found something worth hanging around for.”

Lex sneered, and seemingly brushed him off. He returned his gaze to Clark, “You always find such unusual people to make new friends with don’t you, Clark?”

For the first time since Bruce had met Clark, he saw malevolence in his eyes. He sniped, “Yeah Lex, and maybe if I’m lucky, he won’t lie to my face and stab me in the back.”

Lex laughed cynically, “You’ve got a nerve complaining about being lied to. How many times did you lie to my face?”

Clark’s face went deadly serious, “I might’ve withheld the truth from you, but I never did anything to hurt you on purpose, Lex.”

“But you did hurt me, Clark. All I wanted was for you to trust me, but you couldn’t even give me that.” 

Bruce saw a flicker of guilt go over Clark’s features, and a glint of something like victory in Lex’s eyes. Bruce didn’t know the details, but he believed he could read people extremely well. He spoke up, “You play the victim really well don’t you Lex?”

Lex looked down at him, and sneered, “You don’t know anything about me, Wayne.”

“I may have been a few years behind you at Excelsior, Lex, but the rumours went around that school like wildfire. What you did to your best friend, how you almost beat him to death because he didn’t agree with you about something or other. I think Clark probably had a lucky escape.”

Lex told him icily, “I think you should mind your own business, and be careful what you say.”

Clark interjected, “I think you should just leave us alone, Lex.”

“Are you actually trying to tell me what to do in my own establishment, Clark?” Lex asked with amusement.

Clark tensed his jaw and stood up, “Fine, we’ll leave.” 

Bruce stood up too and began following Clark from the coffee shop.

When they reached the sidewalk, he realized Lex had followed them outside. Clark spoke to Bruce, but his gaze flickered to Lex. Clark gave him a smug smile, “Have I told you how much I love your car, Bruce? It’s the nicest one I’ve ever taken a drive in.”

Bruce knew there was some sort of insult to Lex in Clark’s words, and Bruce was only too willing to be the enabler of Clark’s payback. He asked him, “Do you want to drive it, Clark?” 

Clark turned a natural bright smile on him, and asked eagerly, “Yeah?”

Bruce nodded, “Of course.”

Bruce went to the passenger side and got in, Clark got in behind the wheel of his Lamborghini. He started the engine, and then they were on their way back to the farm and leaving Lex Luthor in their wake. 

~*~

Clark shouted over the wind, “Thank you.”

Bruce shook his head, and called back, “Don’t mention it. Go faster.”

Clark grinned, and put his foot down, until they were rocketing down the country lanes. Bruce shouted to him, “No fear. You have no fear do you?”

Clark laughed, “I’m physically invulnerable so speeding isn’t that scary to me.” Clark looked him up, and down, “Are you scared?”

“No, it’s exhilarating.” Bruce laughed.

They skidded to a stop in the Kent Farm driveway. They exited and rounded the car still on a high. Bruce exclaimed, “That was incredible.”

Clark laughed, and Bruce found he was drawn towards that smiling mouth. He reached out, cupped Clark’s jaw. He leaned in, and Clark’s eyes widened, “Are you sure?”

Bruce found himself smiling, and murmuring, “Yes.”

Clark looked nervous, “Are you gay?”

Bruce shook his head and confessed softly, “No, not at all.”

Clark’s brow furrowed, “So what are you doing?”

Bruce leaned in more and when Clark didn’t pull away, Bruce closed the gap between them. Their lips brushed together, and Bruce swept his tongue over Clark’s lips. He groaned at the taste of coffee and sweetness he found there. Clark bowed his head and his lips slipped away.

He was disappointed and he asked quietly, “Why?”

The beautiful farm boy in front of him, winced, “I can’t… I shouldn’t… the truth is Lana and I was having problems before she was attacked, but we are still together…”

Though he was disappointed, he felt full of affection for the nice guy who had managed to attract him. Bruce nodded and said, “I’m disappointed but I understand.”

Clark nodded, and then they started walking heading towards the house. As they reached the porch, Clark stopped in his tracks and breathed deeply, and confessed, “I wish things were different because I like you, I like you a lot.”

Bruce smiled reassuringly, “It’s okay, Clark.”

Then the object of his affections met his gaze, “No, it’s not.” and then Clark was reaching for him and then he was kissing him again. Bruce groaned and opened his mouth for him. Clark echoed his groan and responded by pulling Bruce even closer, deepening the kiss. 

He returned the kiss, breathing deeply through his nose. It turned out when Clark Kent went for it he was an incredibly passionate kisser.

After an eternity, they pulled apart, and Bruce licked his lips while studying Clark, “Hmm, I think I must be xenosexual.”

Clark glanced away in apparent shyness, he sighed, “Bruce.”

Bruce smiled at the blush on Clark’s cheeks, “Or maybe, it’s just you.” 

Clark bowed his head, “I don’t think I should’ve done that.”

Bruce decided to put him out of his misery, “It is okay Clark. Why don’t we go inside and we can talk some more?”

Clark nodded in agreement. 

~*~

He was sitting on the couch, Clark walked up and passed him a cup of coffee. He took it. He probed, “So Lex seemed intense.”

His host sighed, “Yeah, he’s like that. I think that was what drew me to him in the first place.”

Bruce queried, “You were drawn to him, but you never trusted him?”

“I wanted to, I tried to, but I’d spent my life pretending I didn’t have a secret even to my best friends. I didn’t have to lie because they didn’t know I had a secret to lie about but then Lex showed up in town, and he pursued a friendship with me and I was really flattered and I liked him. But in no time at all, he wanted me to share my secrets with him, but I was never going to do that I hardly knew him. Then things started happening around town, problems arose and Lex always seemed connected somehow. The truth is I never got to a point where I felt safe enough with him to admit anything to him. Lex just got more curious about me, not to mention angrier.”

“Now he acts like you betrayed him for not finding him trustworthy?” Bruce inquired.

Clark grimaced, “Yeah.”

Bruce said wryly, “I bet he never told you any of his secrets.”

The beautiful farm boy half smiled, “The truth is I’ve never begrudged anyone their secrets, I’m not a hypocrite. But when people even my best friends, especially my friends are doing something I don’t think is right and that might cause harm to others, I have to say something.”

Bruce smiled, “I admire someone who will stand up for their ideals.”

Clark shrugged, “It puts me in people’s crosshairs a lot.”

He coaxed with a smile, “But you’re tough enough to handle it, aren’t you Clark?”

Clark smiled and ducked his head bashfully. 

“Come here, Clark.” he murmured. 

Clark looked shy, but he did lean in and kiss him sweetly. Then they kissed each other passionately. They grasped, and caressed each other’s bodies. Instinctively his palm found Clark’s denim covered crotch, but then Clark pulled away looking dejected, “I can’t, Bruce.”

He nodded disappointedly, “Because of your girlfriend.”

The beautiful man in front of him swallowed hard and uttered, “No that’s not the reason.”

Bruce was slightly distressed by the rejection. It wasn’t as if he came onto men all the time or at all actually. Clark must have seen his reaction because he explained, “I want to Bruce, I really do. But the truth is I’ve never been with anyone under normal circumstances.”

Bruce was delighted by Clark’s admission, but also confused by it, “What do you mean by ‘normal’?”

Clark pinched his lips, “Normal for me, I haven’t done …you know, when I’ve had my powers, or not been under the influence of red kryptonite, or without the other person being super-powered too.”

“But you have under those circumstances?”

Clark blushed, “Yeah.”

“What about Lana?”

“Um…” he chuckled bashfully, “Not lately… like I said not with my powers.”

“Why haven’t you slept with anyone while you’ve had your powers?”

Clark glanced away, “I…I’m…”

After getting to know Clark, Bruce nodded knowingly, “You’re worried about hurting me.”

Clark bowed his head, “Yeah.”

He reached for him and Clark looked at him with his brow furrowed. Bruce told him, “We’ll only do what you’re comfortable with but I want to be with you in whatever way I can.”

Then Clark fell into his embrace, and they tangled their fingers in each other’s dark locks, while their kisses ranged from slow and sensual to hungry, and frantic. Bruce was lying over the top of Clark and he was hard and panting. Oh god, he had never felt anything like this before, it felt so much better than with the couple of girls he’d been with at college, and all they’d done so far was make out. It was so new and exciting.

A stern male voice asked. “What is happening here?” 

They pulled away, and turned and met the eagle eyed gaze of Lionel Luthor staring down at them. He glanced at Clark. Clark stood up. He put his hands on his hips, “What I do has nothing to do with you.”

Lionel swallowed, “I only have your best interest at heart, son.”

Clark spoke quietly, but seriously, “Get out.” 

The older Luthor looked sadly resigned. He glanced at Bruce as he said, “Be careful, Clark these are dangerous times.” then he turned and left the farmhouse.

~*~

Lionel's interruption had cooled their ardour and had gotten him thinking. “So tell me about Veritas.” Bruce requested.

Clark sat back down, he admitted, “I don’t know everything, I actually only found out about it recently myself.”

“Why is that, if the whole point of the club was about you?”

“I’m not really sure. From what I can tell, no one in the group could decide how to handle the situation. When my mom and dad found me and took me home, I don’t think anyone other than Lionel Luthor had any clue where the Traveller had gone. Dr Swan didn’t make contact with me until I was fifteen.”

“Dr Virgil Swan? My father had saved letters from him.”

Clark smiled, “Dr Swan was a great man. He showed me the transmissions my biological father Jor-El sent to Earth. Those messages contained the first real knowledge I’d ever had about Krypton. They told me my birth name was Kal-El. Dr Swan’s daughter Patricia gave me his journal not long ago. It contains all the transmissions sent by my father.”

“I’d like to see it, if I may.” Bruce asked.

Clark disappeared in a blink of his eye, and then he was holding a leather-bound journal, and offering it to Bruce. Bruce commented, “You know that was a very strange experience to begin with, but I’m starting to get used to it.”

Clark smiled, “I’m just happy I don’t have to hide what I can do from you.”

Bruce took the offered book. He opened the journal, and flicked through it. Most of it was in Kryptonian script, so he couldn’t read it. He thought that it would be fascinating to learn Kryptonian. As he reached the end, he realized that none of the notes in the journal matched the transmission in Bruce’s father’s letters. He asked, “Are you sure these are all the transmissions?”

Clark frowned at the question, “As far as I know, these are all the transmissions that Dr Swan intercepted.”

Bruce decided that tomorrow he would bring the transcription he had here to its rightful owner. In the meantime, he asked, “So, do you know anything about the other members of Veritas?”

“Well, apart from Lionel Luthor, there were the Teague’s”

Bruce thought of his father’s letters, “That would be Edward and Genevieve right?”

Clark nodded, “Genevieve actually came to town a few years ago.”

“Did she know about you?”

“No, she was more interested in looking for some Kryptonian data crystals, which she thought was magic.”

Bruce frowned, “Magic…?”

Clark shrugged, “Magic is real I’ve seen it. She was mistaken though the crystals weren’t magic. They were just very advanced technology. I’m not sure about Edward Teague.”

“Do you know what happened to her after she left town?”

“She didn’t leave she died.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, and then continued, “Do you know of any of the others?”

Clark nodded again, “Robert and Laura Queen.”

“You mean Oliver Queen’s parents. They’re dead as well aren’t they?”

“I recently found out Lionel Luthor had them killed.”

The realization sickened Bruce, “All the members are dead, and it was Lionel who killed them, or had them killed so he could keep the power for himself?”

Clark replied quietly, “I think so.”

Bruce whispered, “My parents?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t even know about them until Lionel came to warn me about you being in town, and that you were asking questions.”

Bruce thought about that night in that cold alley all those years ago. He had thought their deaths were a meaningless crime, but now he knew different, and he finally had a target for his rage. He ran from the farmhouse to his car. He started up and drove off wheels spinning. 

In the blink of an eye, Clark was standing in the middle of the road, right in his path. He knew in theory if he carried on going and hit him, Clark would be uninjured, but the car would be wrecked. He slammed on the brakes.

Clark put his hands on the hood and met his gaze unwaveringly, “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Get out of my way, Clark.” he growled at him.

“No way, I’m not letting you leave here just so you can do something you will regret.”

“He killed my parents, Clark.”

“We don’t know that for sure. You said your parents left Veritas before I arrived, Lionel wouldn’t have had any reason to have them killed.”

“Come on Clark. They are all dead, it can’t be a coincidence.”

“We can’t change the past Bruce. I of all people know that. Please. Come back inside.”

“I can’t let it go Clark…”

“Do you want me to drag you and this car back to the farm? Because I will if I have to, Bruce.”

“I’m going to find Lionel Luthor and make him pay and you can’t stop me.”

Clark looked sorrowful, “What are you going to do kill him?”

That made Bruce pause for a moment, “I…”

Clark took his hands from the hood of the car, “Just go then, and do what you must but if you are capable of murder I don’t want you to come back here again.”

He watched as Clark turned and walked away back towards the farm.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Intrigue 4/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,147  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce help each other look to the future

~*~

Bruce opened the kitchen door and walked in. He saw that Clark had his head bowed, his hands braced against the kitchen counter in sorrow. Then Clark glanced up looking relieved, “You came back.”

Bruce walked over to a chair and sat down. He sighed, “To tell the truth, Clark, I wish I could’ve done it. But I doubt I could’ve gone through with it, even though the bastard deserves it.”

“Believe me, Bruce, I understand your anger. I tried to give Lionel the benefit of the doubt after a Kryptonian artefact imbued him with the knowledge of my biological father Jor-El. I wanted to believe it had changed him for the better, that it made him my ally. I believed that until he locked me in a Kryptonite cage…”

He interrupted, “Kryptonite… you mentioned that earlier, what is that?”

“Radioactive fragments left over when Krypton was destroyed.”

“Radiation… poison?” he asked appalled.

Clark licked his lips nervously, “Yeah, he put in the cage so he could hide me from Patricia Swan when she was trying to find me. He claimed it was for my own safety. He tortured me for my own safety, Bruce.” Clark said with emotion.

Bruce was disgusted, “When was this?”

Clark’s sad eyed gaze met his, “Just over a week ago, just before we met.”

He realized, “Oh god, no wonder you were so worried when I turned up on your doorstep demanding answers.”

“You see, I understand anger. Do you really think that I don’t want to kill sometimes? It would be so simple for me, over in a second. But I can’t, I can never let myself lose that control.”

Bruce reached out and held Clark’s hand, and asked, “How do you keep that control, Clark?”

“I think about my dad, Jonathan Kent, and what he would want me to do.”

Bruce nodded, “My dad wouldn’t have been pleased with my reaction before. However, there has to be a way to deal with people like the Luthor’s, people who think they are above the law, people who don’t leave a trail for the police to follow.”

“I don’t know, Bruce. I just try to help people that’s all.”

~*~

Bruce was sitting on the porch swing waiting with Shelby. He had been here quite a while. When he arrived this morning, Clark had not been at home. Although, he realized just because he had the freedom to come and go as he pleased, Clark still had a life and a farm to run. After all, Bruce couldn’t expect Clark to keep postponing his life to keep him company. 

Eventually Clark arrived. He walked up the steps looking drained. He smiled tiredly at Bruce. He came and sat down next to him. Bruce asked, “What’s wrong?”

Clark sighed, “Lionel Luthor is dead.”

“I promise you, Clark. I didn’t do it.” Bruce responded earnestly.

Clark reached out and rubbed Bruce’s arm, “I know you didn’t, it was Lex.”

“Damn, how do you know?” he said appalled.

“There was a photograph proving Lex was there when Lionel crashed through his office window and fell to his death.” Clark revealed.

“Why would Lex… because of Veritas?” he wondered.

“I don’t know, Lex and Lionel have always had a tumultuous relationship. I just can’t get my head around it, how could you kill your own father?” 

He said wistfully, “And we’d give almost anything to have ours back wouldn’t we?”

Clark nodded.

“Has he been arrested?” he asked.

“No, Lex managed to destroy the evidence. We have nothing to give to the police.” Clark said with a touch of steel in his voice.

“God, this is exactly what I was talking about yesterday. There has to be a way to stop these kinds of people, especially if the police can’t help.”

“I agree, I just don’t know how, except just cleaning up their messes.”

They sat in contemplative silence for a while, Bruce inquired, “You must be tired.”

Clark smiled, “More mental than physical but yeah… I am a little.”

Bruce thought about what Alfred would do. Then he offered, “Why don’t you try to get some sleep. I’ll go into town and get some comfort food.”

Clark chuckled, “I’m not sick.”

“No, but you do deserve a treat.”

Clark stood up, “Okay, if you say so.” He surprised Bruce by bending over and kissing him on the cheek.

Bruce told him, “See you in a little while.”

~*~

Bruce made his way back to the farm after picking up some things for them in town, including a freshly made cherry pie. Bruce was certain Clark would enjoy the pie, after he had mentioned that he was missing his mother’s baking, while she was in Washington. Bruce was amazed that he had set off on this trip to find out about his parents past, and now he was actually shopping for his… well he couldn’t say boyfriend, not after just one kiss or make that two and the make out session. Hmm, maybe that was something he should rectify.

He came to a junction in the road. He put his foot down on the brake to slow down. Shit, the pedal went straight to the floor. He tried to pump the brake to get some response, but still there was none. He turned off the ignition to take away the engine’s power. However, Bruce realized it still wasn’t going to stop the car in time. Bruce turned the steering wheel, and the car skidded around the crossroads as he tried to make the turn anyway. 

“Shit.” Bruce exclaimed, just as the side of the car collided with a fence post. The car spun out, Bruce’s head slammed against the side window, and everything went black.

~*~

He turned his face into the pillow, and took a deep breath, he breathed in a heady aroma, a mixture of the clean smell of fabric softener, and a spicy musk, “Hmm.” he sighed. 

He opened his eyes lazily, and blinked when he realized he was in bed, but not his own. His eyes searched the room, and found the impressive figure of his sentinel guarding him, standing over by the bedroom window. He met his gaze, and then he inquired, “You saved me?”

Clark tried to give him a smile, but it didn’t come out quite right, “You know with my powers it’s not that difficult to stop a car spinning like a top in the middle of the road.”

“It’s okay Clark. I’m fine, don’t worry.” He assured him. 

“I checked out your car, the brakes were tampered with.” Clark revealed.

Bruce frowned in confusion, then he remembered the reason for the accident, “What… why?”

“Don’t you get it, it was Lex. He’s tidying up loose ends.” 

Bruce swallowed, “He’s getting rid of anyone who knows about Veritas. He wants you all to himself.”

Clark shook his head, “I don’t think Lex has figured out that it’s all about me. If he had, I’m sure he would’ve confronted me by now.”

“At least there’s that.” he said with relief.

Clark approached the bed, and asked worriedly, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Bruce smiled, “I’m fine. I’m lying in the bed of a gorgeous intergalactic traveller.” Bruce looked under the sheets, “With only my boxers on. What could possibly be wrong?” 

Clark licked his lips, and glanced away shyly. 

Bruce reached out, grasped Clark’s hand, and pulled him down until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Bruce asked softly, “Are you coming to bed?”

Clark leaned over and kissed him again, and he stood up. Clark’s hands went to the bottom of his t-shirt, but he just fiddled with the edge nervously. 

Bruce tried to encourage him, “I assume from my state of undress you have seen my body. I think it’s only fair I get to see yours.”

Clark smiled shyly, “Yeah…” then his smile turned naughty, “Your body is really nice, I mean you’re gorgeous.”

Even through their clothes, he knew he was slender compared to Clark. Bruce wanted to see it so he cajoled, “Show me yours then.”

Clark’s fingers went to the edge of his t-shirt again, but he looked embarrassed. He clumsily removed his boots, and then his socks. He gave Bruce a lopsided smile before returning to his t-shirt, which he finally removed. 

Bruce licked his lips at the sight before him. Clark caught his eyes before going for his zipper, and then he dropped his jeans to the floor. “Get into bed, Clark.” he said huskily.

Clark approached the bed again, then got in, and settled under the covers with him. Bruce reached out and ran his hand over Clark’s muscled body; “You didn’t have to work for this at all, did you?”

Clark sighed at his touch, “No, that’s why I’ve always had to make sure I was covered up, especially during my early teens.”

Bruce dipped his head, and kissed the broad chest, “We’re almost the same age, but I’d have to train for years to look like this.”

Clark lay with his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, and hummed, “I think you look great as you are.”

Bruce kissed his lips, “Thank you, but…”

Clark opened his eyes and pulled away, and made him look into his eyes, “No buts. It doesn’t matter if you’re fit and lean like you are now or if you were like me. I would still want you, Bruce.” 

Bruce asked, “Is that a promise, Clark?”

Clark studied him, and then replied simply, “Yes.” 

Then he covered Bruce’s mouth with his own, and Bruce responded eagerly. 

They laughed as they fought over control, each trying to lick, and suck each other’s throats, chests, and nipples. Bruce finally won when he played dirty and reached down and wrapped his fist around Clark’s erection. Clark lay back down against the mattress again, and held Bruce in that unearthly gaze, his mouth open, and his chest rising and falling, taking deep breaths he didn’t truly need. 

Bruce pulled the boxer shorts over his hips so he could look at Clark fully. Bruce swallowed at the sight before him, “You’re beautiful, Clark. Are you sure we can’t…?”

“Maybe if I knew I had complete control, if I’d done the training with Jor-El?”

Bruce nodded in understanding. He remembered what Clark had told him about the voice that judged him, that criticized his actions and his emotions, and that wanted to train him to rule the world. Bruce smiled reassuringly, “The choice is easy I’d rather be with you like this, than have full intimacy with a tyrant.”

Clark returned the smile. Then he gasped as Bruce began to stroke him. Clark gathered him closer, and kissed him desperately. Bruce returned the kiss. He kept on stroking, while rubbing his own erection against Clark’s thigh, and groaning. Clark took hold of Bruce’s boxers, and shoved them down. 

Then Clark pulled Bruce over top of him. They held each other’s gaze as their erections came into contact for the first time. Clark grasped his ass as Bruce ground down, and Clark rolled his hips up to meet him. They both moaned and resumed kissing. 

“Oh, you feel so good.” Clark murmured against Bruce’s lips.

Bruce braced himself over Clark, wrapped his fist around both of them, and stroked them. Clark gasped and licked into Bruce’s mouth and then his hand joined his, and they continued together until they came against each other’s bellies, crying out each other’s names.

~*~

The sun was shining brightly in the afternoon sky, and it lit up the bedroom. Bruce lay in the bed, and studied the man lying there sleeping beside him. There were so many things about Clark Kent that was appealing. Bruce had never met anyone before whose physical beauty matched the inner beauty as much as this man’s did. 

Through all the hardships he had faced, ones that he had only told Bruce a fraction of, he still tried to do the right thing, still expected everyone else to do the right thing as well. Some people might find that impossible or annoying, but Bruce found it inspiring. 

Bruce caressed Clark’s face. It was a pity that he couldn’t stay here with him. However, it had become obvious to him that they both had ties that bound them to the past. They both had issues concerning their deceased parents. The revelations that this trip had brought up had convinced Bruce that he couldn’t just go home to the Manor, and drift into a meaningless, privileged existence. He felt spurred to do something; something significant, something that would be worthy. Bruce soon dozed off to his deep thoughts.

~*~

There was a quiet tapping on the bedroom door, and a hushed voice, “Clark… Are you in there?”

The door handle turned, and the door creaked open. Bruce turned over, and his gaze was met by the shocked green eyes of Chloe Sullivan. Bruce met her gaze head on, but hers flickered between Bruce and Clark’s sleeping form. Her eyes focusing on Clark’s obvious state of undress, her cheeks flushed, but her eyes hardened when they returned to Bruce. She turned and left the bedroom. 

Bruce got out of bed, found Clark’s robe, and followed her, finding her in the kitchen. She turned on him seething, “What the hell are you doing? I warned you about hurting him!”

Bruce narrowed his gaze, “I haven’t hurt him.”

Chloe grimaced, “I don’t know how you convinced Clark to… to…,” she pointed upstairs to the bedroom.

Bruce told her, “Clark’s a big boy. He can make his own decisions, and he can certainly look after himself.”

“Clark isn’t the same as everyone else. He’s too trusting.”

Bruce couldn’t believe her attitude. He sneered, “You know what, Clark already has two mothers; I don’t think he needs a third.”

“He’s my best friend I’m just trying to protect him.” she insisted.

“Well, Clark has told me a lot about his life, and he’s had a few people he’s called best friend over the years, and you never know in the future he might just get another one.” Chloe glared at him, but he continued, “Just so you know, I care about Clark. I would never do anything to hurt him intentionally. I can understand your protective instincts, I want to protect him too, and when I leave here, I’m going to find a way to protect myself and him.”

Chloe nodded with relief, “So you’re leaving?”

“Yes I am, but I will be coming back one day, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget Clark Kent.”

Chloe smiled begrudgingly, “He’s definitely unforgettable. Tell Clark that I’ll be back later. I’ve got some information about Lionel Luthor’s funeral.” 

“Anything I should know?” he questioned.

“Not really. Lex has banned anyone from attending the funeral, that’s all.” 

Then she turned, and left.

He returned to the bedroom, he removed the robe and slipped back into bed with Clark. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with him before he left. Clark sighed as Bruce spooned him.

~*~

Later on, Bruce pulled on his blue sweater, and straightened it. He felt in his jeans pocket, and discovered the piece of paper with the transmission on it still in there. He walked down the stairs and found Clark in the kitchen. Clark smiled as he entered. Bruce told him, “I have something for you.”

“I just bet you do.” He said playfully.

“Who’s got a dirty mind?” he asked. Clark grinned at him, and Bruce explained, “Do you remember when you showed me Dr Swan’s journal? I asked you about other transmissions…” Clark nodded, “…Well I found this with my dad’s Veritas letters. I thought you should have it.” 

He handed the piece of paper to Clark. Clark took it from him, and studied it, “This is the message that was in my spaceship.”

Bruce frowned, and asked interestedly, “The one about ruling the planet?”

Clark’s face took on a look of confusion, “This is the same message except… there’s an accent on the symbol for ‘rule’ that changes its meaning…”

Bruce’s eyes widened with interest, “What does it say?”

Clark looked shocked, “The one in the ship said, ‘rule them with strength’ but this one says, ‘guide them with strength’.”

Bruce nodded, and smiled in understanding, “Of course, if it was a society without a power based hierarchy, the society elders would not rule in a monarchical sense but guide the people. They would be people to look up to.”

Clark looked blown away, “This changes everything, Bruce. I’ve been scared because of that message, and terrified every single time I’ve interacted with Jor-El since I opened the spaceship when I was fifteen. If that message was really meant to say ‘guide’, maybe I don’t have to be afraid to do my training.”

Bruce reached out, and caressed Clark’s face, “At least now it can be your choice if you do it or not.”

Clark met his gaze, and smiled, “Yeah.”

Bruce leaned in, and kissed him, “I’m glad I could help you figure things out, because you’ve certainly helped me figure some things out as well.”

Clark looked at him quizzically, “I would’ve thought coming here, and meeting me would’ve complicated your life more than ever.”

Bruce chuckled, “It has, but you have opened my eyes to a world that I couldn’t have even imagined before coming here. A world I can’t ignore.”

Clark swallowed, and nodded, “You’re leaving aren’t you?”

Bruce nodded, “I’m going back to Gotham tomorrow. I think I should get out of Lex Luthor’s crosshairs.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

“I don’t like to think of leaving you in the firing line though.”

His friend smiled, and reiterated, “I’m tough I can take it.”

Bruce smiled too, “I think I need to do some training of my own, but then I’m going to come back, and find you, Clark. It won’t matter where you are or what you are doing, I’m going to come back, and we’re going to be in each other’s lives, I promise you.”

Clark gathered him in his arms. They looked deep into each other’s eyes. Clark told him, “I’m going to miss you, Bruce.”

Bruce told him, “Don’t forget your promise.” Clark’s brow furrowed, and Bruce reminded him, “That you’ll still want me, no matter what I come back like.”

“I promise I’ll always want you, Bruce, no matter what.” Clark assured him.

They came together for a final lingering kiss, full of those promises for the future they had made to each other.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Intrigue 5/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,155  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The life that Clark has made for himself is shaken as Bruce returns from his training.

~S~

Six years later

The auditorium erupted with applause, as the fearless investigative journalist accepted her Metropolis Press Club Award. The normally talkative Lois Lane was lost for words, her cheeks blushed, and she looked for and met his gaze in the crowd. He nodded encouragingly. She took a deep breath and then managed a few words of thanks. 

She left the podium and negotiated the steps wearing her three inch heels. As she reached their table, Perry White said proudly, “That’s my girl.”

Lois shrugged, and self-criticized, “What the hell happened to me up there?”

Clark leaned in and kissed her cheek, “Don’t worry you did great.”

She attempted to smile, and mumbled, “Only because of you.”

Then Oliver said, “He’s right Lois you did good.”

Sitting next to Oliver, Chloe patted Lois’ empty seat, “C’mon Lo, sit back down.” 

Lois did as her cousin suggested. As she did she placed the shiny award on the table, and Chloe eyed it. Clark caught her eyes, and pinched his lips into a pout and shrugged. His old friend smirked and shook her head at him. He grinned in response. He knew very well how galling it must be for Chloe that her cousin had won a journalism award first seeing as though it was Chloe who had encouraged first Clark and then Lois into journalism years ago. 

Clark picked up a glass, and said, “A toast…” everyone picked up his or her glasses too, “To Lois for winning, and to Chloe who helped Lois find her calling in life.”

Lois grinned and happily saluted her cousin. Chloe got a tear in her eyes but she laughed, “Okay, if we’re giving people credit, to Perry White whose work inspired a little girl with dreams of being a cub reporter.”

Perry chuckled, “Thank you, but… aw okay if we’re giving people their due…” he glanced around the table and he smiled, “To Superman, without him Lane wouldn’t have won anything.”

Everyone chuckled but Lois glanced at Clark and then grumbled, “Chief.”

The editor of the Daily Planet shook his head, “I’m not just talking about the story Lane. The fact is you would’ve been dead by now without him looking out for you.”

Chloe added wryly, “That goes for most of us.”

Oliver, Chloe, and Lois all met his gaze and everyone toasted, “To Superman.”

He glanced around at his friends. He felt himself blushing, and then he adjusted his glasses habitually. He lifted his glass again and concurred, “To Superman.”

~*~

The evening progressed, the ceremony over with, and now people were mingling and dancing. Everyone at their table was chatting merrily. Abruptly everyone shut up and gazed over Clark’s shoulder. Clark closed his eyes and sighed, already knowing the cause. He had noticed Lex seated across the room earlier. 

A couple of years ago Lex Luthor had had an ‘accident’ in the same office that Lionel Luthor had taken a freefall from years previously and Lex had lost his memory. So for all intents and purposes their past together never happened, well from Lex’s point of view anyway. He must admit Lex’s performances were stellar, nobody could prove he was faking it. However, he could feel his presence, he’d positioned himself there directly behind him. Now why exactly was that? 

Clark felt Lex’s hand rest on the back of his chair, his knuckles making contact with Clark’s back. He glanced up, and he said stutteringly, “Hello Mr Luthor, what can we do for you?”

Lex smiled politely. “Hello Mr Kent if I remember right, Mr White…” he nodded to Perry. Perry scowled in response, and then Lex ignored Oliver and Chloe and then said to Lois, “I wanted to convey my congratulations Ms Lane.”

Lois grimaced slightly. There had never been any love lost between her and Lex. She painted on an overly pleased smile, “That’s so nice of you.”

Lex smiled smugly, “Though of course I would’ve chosen another subject, although the alien probably loves the publicity you give him.”

As his friend and teammate, Oliver’s mouth turned into a sneer at the sly dig at him. Clark smiled tightly at Oliver. He knew how much he had hated Lionel and Lex. Since Lionel’s death, all of Oliver’s anger over his parents’ deaths was solely focused on the last surviving Luthor. Oliver took a breath and then stood up and asked Chloe to dance. 

Chloe accepted grateful to get away. As teenagers, she had been resentful of Clark’s focus being on Lex, but as the years went on Chloe had found personal reasons for hating Lex too.

Clark’s gaze followed them. He contemplated following suit and asking Lois to dance. However, his focus was suddenly transfixed on a couple who were dancing a few feet away from his friends. The man seemed familiar to him. The memory of a very strange, but kind of exciting week of his life came back to him. Clark had met a lot of people over the years, some that had come and gone quickly some who had stuck around and become important to him. However, the handsome young man who had turned up on his doorstep when Clark was twenty years old had been uniquely special to him. That man had not only shown him acceptance for what he is with no strings attached, but had made it clear that he had really liked him too.

The man in front of him dancing so smoothly had obviously aged with the time between their final goodbyes and now. But it looked well on him, his jaw was thicker set, Clark smiled to himself, all of him looked thicker set. He was dressed elegantly and his hair was perfectly coiffured but it was him, it was Bruce.

His attention was brought back when Lois asked, “Do you want to dance Smallville?”

Clark glanced at Lex and then met Lois’ gaze. He smiled, “You read my mind.”

They excused themselves and then went over to the dance floor. They stepped into hold and began dancing slowly. Lois said, “Phew I’m glad to get away. Dealing with the old Lex was bad enough but the new one… eek he gives me the creeps.”

He chuckled politely not really listening. His gaze had returned to his old acquaintance. Lois followed his gaze and asked curiously, “Who is she?”

He frowned and glanced back, “I don’t know.” He admitted.

“She’s attractive, but I never thought redheads were your thing Smallville.” Then she chuckled, “Unless you count that time with the intergalactic princess.”

He grimaced and scolded, “You know that thing with Maxima wasn’t real.”

She grumbled, “She thought it was, she wanted to kill me because she thought I was in the way of you two being the king and queen of the universe.”

He nodded distractedly, and returned his gaze to the man who had his attention. Lois blew out a breath and mocked, “I guess it could be an oedipal thing.”

His head jerked around and he cringed, “You can stop right there, besides it’s not the redhead that I’m looking at.”

Lois’ eyes widened with astonishment, “Really?” 

As she stared at him, he pinched his lips, ‘god why did I just say that?’ he thought. He shrugged it off and said, “I think I remember meeting that guy in Smallville that’s all.”

She swallowed and nodded along. Just then, Chloe and Oliver twirled past and Lois reached out and stopped them. She smiled and asked, “Does either of you know that guy over there?” she motioned with her head, “The stunner with the redhead.”

Chloe and Oliver took a look. Chloe’s mouth fell open in recognition but before she could say anything, Lois continued, “Smallville’s been ogling him but he reckons he just knows the guy from Smallville.”

At the word ogling, Chloe grimaced at him. Obliviously Oliver piped up, “I think I know him too.” He started across the dance floor and always inquisitive, Lois followed in hot pursuit. 

Chloe grumbled, “What’s he doing here?” then she marched off after them. Clark took a deep fortifying breath and then walked over too.

He reached them as Oliver was shaking Bruce’s hand. Bruce glanced around at all of them and then introduced, “I’d like to introduce you all to Vicki Vale.” He smiled smarmily, “I’m sorry I don’t know your names.”

Chloe’s chin jutted out in annoyance. Oliver made the introductions, “It’s nice to meet you Vicki. This is Lois Lane.”

Bruce nodded, “Of course tonight’s prize winner.” He glanced at his date, and joked, “Vicki is terribly jealous aren’t you dear?”

Vicki scowled playfully, “Of course Bruce, every journalist here is green with envy.”

Lois smiled proudly at the praise.

Before Oliver could continue the introductions, Chloe uttered, “Do you remember me, Mr Wayne?” 

Bruce’s gaze narrowed and he smiled and said disarmingly, “I don’t believe I do, I meet so many people.”

“I found you in a comprising position one time or was that just one of so many that it wasn’t worth remembering.” 

Bruce glanced around at their little group, his gaze fleeting as it passed over Clark. Then he declared, “Oh, yes I think I remember now Ms Sullivan wasn’t it?”

Chloe scoffed and supplied, “It’s Sullivan-Queen now.”

The interrogated billionaire appeared surprised and met Oliver’s gaze, he said, “Well may I offer my congratulations.”

Oliver smiled proudly. Then he put his arm around his wife, and explained, “It’s been a couple years now.” 

Bruce nodded along, “Well I was away from the United States for quite a while.” Then his gaze met Clark’s full on for the first time. He offered his hand, “It’s been a long time, Clark.”

He didn’t know why but he felt choked up all of a sudden, he had really thought Bruce was going to pretend not to know him either. He adjusted his glasses clumsily, and then took the offered hand. He managed to say, “Yeah it really has Bruce.”

Lois and Oliver both turned to gaze at him, he could tell they were wondering why he was acting odder than usual. Chloe shook her head at him disparagingly. In a matter of moments, Bruce was releasing his hand again. Then Bruce glanced away again and announced, “Well it was nice meeting you. Vicki and I will excuse ourselves. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night, especially you Lois.”

Bruce guided Vicki away, and Clark’s gaze followed them. Then Lois was linking their arms together, he turned around and noticed Lex was observing him from across the room. He saw Lex say something to Perry before walking away back to his own table. Lois patted him on the shoulder and said, “Come on let’s go back to the table now that Luthor has gone.”

Clark nodded his agreement and they all returned to the table. On the way, Chloe muttered with a touch of malice, “Looks like your ‘friend’ has moved on.”

He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something unpleasant. Instead, he agreed casually, “Of course he has. Why wouldn’t he?”

They enjoyed the remainder of their night, but Clark couldn’t stop thinking about Bruce. It had been such a short time that they knew each other, a moment really in their lives and to be honest he hadn’t thought that much about him in all the time since. He’d been gone and that was that, and Clark’s life had got even busier.

So why did his presence now stir something in him, and seem so important to him?

~*~

Oliver’s limousine pulled up outside Lois’ apartment building. Lois glanced around the backseat at her friends. She was a little tipsy and she said, “What can I say I’m just so glad that you were all there with me tonight to celebrate.”

Oliver grinned at the woman that used to mean so much to him, she still did, but now they were family. “We were so proud of you tonight Lois.”

Chloe leaned in and hugged her cousin, “He’s right Lo, we love ya cuz.”

Clark and Oliver met each other’s gaze and smiled. Then Clark opened the door and got out, and then helped Lois out of the car. On the sidewalk, Lois’ fuzzy smile was turned on him. She jiggled the award at him and his desk mate predicted, “I bet you’re next.” 

He grinned, “You never know.”

Lois shot back, “Yeah but our job is to find out.” He nodded along and Lois pulled him into a hug. “Thanks for everything Clark.” She whispered.

He whispered, “Don’t forget it’s business as usual tomorrow morning, Lane.”

His friend pulled back, and went to jab him on his arm as usual, forgetting her award was in her hand. Clark jokingly put his hands up in surrender, “Hey, be careful with that unless you want to smash it.”

Lois pulled her award back and hugged it to her chest protectively. Clark chuckled and then Lois shrugged, “See you at work, Smallville.”

Then she headed up to her front door. She fumbled looking for her keys and then she opened the door. 

Clark watched her go and then returned his gaze to the occupants of the limo. Oliver called, “Do you want a ride to your place?”

He shook his head, “Nah it’s a nice night, I’ll walk.”

Oliver grinned. He suggested, “…or fly?”

“Maybe.” he agreed.

Chloe gave him a small smile, “Goodnight Clark.”

He had let go of his annoyance earlier, so he just smiled back, “Goodnight Chloe.” He said, “Goodnight.” to Oliver and then shut the car door. He watched his friends’ limo drive away and then he started walking along the sidewalk heading home.

~*~

As he walked, his mind returned to tonight’s events and Bruce’s re-emergence. Actually, he had no clue how long Bruce had been gone, or when he returned. It was none of his business really but he clearly remembers Bruce being in his kitchen at the farm in Smallville and making Clark promise that he would still want him when he came back. 

Damn, he knew they had been young back then, neither knowing where they were going in their lives but they hadn’t been that young that they’d forgone going to bed together. They hadn’t done much more than kiss and fondle each other but it had been during a time in his life when a lot of things had been up in the air for him, and that fooling around had been the closest to trusting himself in that situation he had come to at that point.

However, their lives had moved on. He remembered his own nervous behaviour at Bruce’s almost aloof manner and dismissiveness. Obviously, they were different people now. That thought reminded Clark of the rest of what Bruce had asked him that day. He had wanted him to promise to want him no matter what he came back like and his promise to be in his life when he did. 

Clark stopped walking. He closed his eyes and he concentrated focusing on the noisy city. He breathed steadily as he zeroed in, the range getting smaller and smaller until… 

His eyes opened and he smiled to himself.

~*~

He was hovering off the side of the Metropolitan Hotel’s penthouse, the fanciest most expensive hotel in Metropolis. He used his vision to observe the interior for a few minutes. He watched as Bruce gazed at the ceiling above his bed. He appeared a mixture of contemplative and restless as he laid there. Then Bruce glanced at the sleeping figure of Vicki Vale beside him under the sheets. Bruce took a deep breath, coming to a decision and then he got out of bed. He slipped his boxer shorts on. He crossed the room and left the bedroom. 

His mouth twitched and then he floated over onto the balcony. 

As he touched down outside, Bruce noticed him through the windows and he stopped midstride. 

Superman folded his arms across his chest and met Bruce’s gaze. 

Bruce returned his gaze unruffled. Then Bruce walked towards the glazed balcony doors. He watched him as he walked. Whatever he’d done after he’d left Smallville that day had done Bruce good. His body was now athletically powerful, bigger, and stronger than when he had left. The other thing that was different about him was he seemed completely confident in his own skin as he made his way towards him with only his silk boxer shorts on. 

Bruce reached out, and opened the balcony doors and stepped out. His eyes traced him from the tips of his red boots to the top of his head, and then he met his gaze again. Then he spoke smoothly, “Hello Superman.”

Superman took a shallow breath and replied, “Hello Bruce.”

Keen eyes dropped their focus to the House of El shield and returned to his face. “Is there something I can do for you Superman?” he asked. 

He put his hands on his hips and bowed his head, he looked at his red boots, and then he shook his head and glanced up again. He asked the question that was on his mind, “Are we playing games now. Because the thing that made what we had special was the honesty between us.”

“Did we have something special?” Bruce asked.

He tensed his jaw slightly, and then sighed wearily, “Okay, I understand. You know I just thought when I saw you tonight it was some sort of sign. I had to come here and find out if I was right…” he gazed at the man in front of him, who was giving him no sign or signal that what he was saying meant anything. “Obviously I was mistaken.”

“Vicki Vale is right in there in my bed.” He was told.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, “I know that.”

Bruce said quietly, “Do you understand what that means Superman?”

Superman sighed loudly, and pinched his lips. Obviously, what had happened between them was a fluke. He remembers Bruce telling him he wasn’t into guys and he was only attracted to him. He couldn’t blame him for regretting something almost akin to a summer fling. He answered with resignation, “Yeah, I understand what you mean. I’m sorry that I disturbed you Mr Wayne.” 

He turned away, his cape twirled behind him. He stepped out into mid-air. Then Bruce called, “Hey.” Superman turned back to face him. Then Bruce murmured, “You look terrific, Clark.”

Superman gasped in surprise of the compliment, and then he smiled at Bruce, “So do you.”

Bruce mirrored his smile, “I’ll see you soon.”

With relief and unexpected joy, he nodded, “See you.”

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Intrigue 6/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,191  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark tries to figure out where Bruce fits into his life.

~*~

On his way to work the next day, he called in at the Watchtower to check in. He entered the main control room that they had dubbed the Hall of Justice to find Oliver and Chloe already there. Oliver was sitting down sipping at a cup of coffee taking it easy, while Chloe was working away at the computer station. Clark’s brow creased as he asked, “What’s going on?”

Oliver sighed and told him, “She’s been wound up all night, couldn’t rest so we came here…”

Clark walked over towards Chloe and asked, “What’s the problem Chloe?”

His old friend harrumphed at him and rolled her eyes, “I knew there was something not right about him.”

“About whom?” he inquired.

“Your ‘friend’ Bruce Wayne.” she sneered. 

At the mention of his name, Clark smiled unconsciously. 

She noticed but continued, “I’ve discovered he returned from overseas six months ago…” he nodded along, well that answered one question that he hadn’t known last night, “…and around that time a vigilante began stalking the streets of Gotham.”

“Yeah, the Batman, we know he’s one we’ve just been keeping an eye on for the time being.” Clark supplied.

Chloe narrowed her gaze and Clark questioned, “What… just because you’re over in Star City most of the time doesn’t mean we don’t know what we’re doing here.”

His old friend cringed and replied with chagrin, “I know that Clark, but it doesn’t change the fact that your Mr Wayne is most probably Batman.”

Clark glanced around from Chloe to Oliver and back again. He shrugged, “Maybe he is, he told me back in Smallville that he wanted to do something, find a way to fight injustice.”

She sniffed in derision, “Yeah he told me something similar the day I caught you two in bed together.”

Off to the side of them Oliver choked on his coffee. 

Clark gasped, “What?”

“So he didn’t tell you that I saw you…”

Oliver caught his breath, and gasped, “When did this happen, and how come I didn’t know about it?”

Resignedly Clark revealed, “It was around the time Lex killed Lionel.”

His friend looked confused, “I know me and the boys were travelling the world but wasn’t you still with Lana Lang back then?”

Clark winced at the reminder and bowed his head. He muttered, “Technically.”

Chloe scoffed, “Technically… you were only apart because she was in the hospital.”

He tensed his jaw, “You know we’d been having problems before that…”

“Are you trying to justify it?”

“No…” he declared, “… it was just different with Bruce.”

“Yeah Bruce Wayne knocks on your door and you just dropped your pants for him.” she insulted.

Sometimes Chloe had the most annoying condescension about her, he normally kept his temper when it was directed at him, but at that moment, he just sneered at her, “Sounds like someone was jealous.”

Chloe glared at him.

Then Oliver commented with snarkiness, “Her husband’s sitting right here you know.”

Clark turned and said flippantly, “Yeah and you know what she was like back then.”

She bared her teeth, “Fuck you. I’m just trying to tell you to be careful around him that’s all.”

“The man has known my secret for years, and just because he’s back from wherever he’s been now I have to be careful?”

Oliver piped up, “Wouldn’t hurt to be careful Clark, the guy’s running around the streets dressed as a bat after all.”

Clark rubbed his forehead and groaned, “God, every member of the League is running around in a costume. How the hell can we judge him for that?”

Oliver chuckled, “He’s a fucking bat, Clark.”

“If that’s all you’re concerned about, I’m going to work.”

His old friend approached him and gazed up at him, “Listen Clark, I’m concerned because last time he was in your life he got you to do things, he influenced you…”

Clark shook his head and smiled, “He didn’t influence me Chloe.”

She cringed, “Clark…”

He reached out and gently held her shoulders, “I appreciate your concern, but he didn’t influence me, he just allowed me to relax and be… me.”

“Clark.”

“It’s okay, and if I have to, I can handle Batman.”

~*~

That night as he did his nightly patrol, Bruce Wayne wouldn’t leave his thoughts. He wondered if Bruce was still in Metropolis and what exactly had he meant when he had said ‘see you soon’. He used his hearing to scan the city. When he zeroed in, he could hear panting interrupted by the occasional grunt. Superman cringed he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, but he listened for a few more seconds and realised there was no companioning sounds. He let the sounds guide him and he found a black clad figure running, tumbling and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He scanned the area and found no one being pursued or pursuing. He frowned incredulously and then went and landed on a rooftop on the figure’s estimated path.

Superman watched amused as the bat attired man landed on the rooftop he was waiting on. He saw surprise in his eyes through the eyeholes of his mask. He saw him straighten up and stand proud, and then he asked in a raspy voice, “To what do I owe this honour Superman?”

He greeted him with friendliness, “No the honour is mine Batman.”

“You know me?” he was asked in that same voice.

He chuckled, “I guess it depends on what you mean by know.”

“I haven’t got time for your games.”

He motioned around the rooftop and at him, “What exactly are you doing anyway?”

“I’m keeping in practice…”

He nodded along, “So how long are you staying in Metropolis?”

“Why is that your business?”

He didn’t know why he was being such hard work but Superman wasn’t deterred. He licked his lips and he stepped forward, he murmured, “Well it looks like getting hot and sweaty with you could be fun.”

Batman checked him out slowly and asked, “Are you coming on to me Superman?”

“Only if you want me to.” he teased.

“You’re not supposed to be like this Superman.”

He got in closer and asked, “What am I supposed to be like?”

Batman breathed deeply and uttered, “You’re supposed to be nice.” 

He murmured, “I am nice.”

“You’re supposed to be good.”

He grinned, “I am good.”

Batman rumbled out, “And sweet.”

He got in even closer and whispered, “I am sweet. Do you want a taste?”

Batman made a low noise in his throat, and stepped out of reach and walked to the edge of the rooftop. He didn’t know if he’d pushed him too far so soon or maybe he really wasn’t interested anymore. He sighed and said, “Sorry, I was only teasing.”

Batman turned and gazed at him intensely, “You didn’t mean it?”

He took a breath and admitted, “I meant it, but I was just… playing.”

There was a twinkle of something there in Batman’s eyes as he approached him again. He asked, “Are you sure you can… play with ordinary humans Kal-El?”

He remembered one of their conversations so long ago and knew what he was really asking. He revealed, “From what I know about you Batman you’re not an ordinary human.” Batman narrowed his gaze, probably thinking he was sidestepping the answer. Superman smiled and continued, “However I am compatible with humans.”

He heard Batman swallow and then he said gravelly, “That’s good to know.”

Superman felt a touch of anticipation, a tension that filled his body. He licked his lips and replied, “Yeah I thought you might like to know that.”

Batman stepped into his personal space, got in close so he could feel his breath on his lips. “You’ve been waiting for me?” he asked.

He gazed at his lips and answered truthfully, “No… but I’m really glad you’re back.”

A smile touched Batman’s lips, and then he reached up and cupped Superman’s face and he took his mouth heatedly. 

Superman moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Their lips moved over each other’s. He could hear and feel him breathing deeply through his nose as they both wallowed in it. Superman pulled away slowly. They exchanged breath as their gazes met, and then they both closed the gap between them and kissed each other again. Batman’s gloved fingers wound their way into his hair with the allusion of holding him there as he kissed him even harder. 

What he had told Bruce was true; he hadn’t been waiting for him, or pining for him to come back. Until last night, he had just been a really nice memory. He’d been in intimate situations since, but there had been something special about Bruce Wayne. Now kissing him on this rooftop, he could feel that allure still there. They pulled away again, and gazed at each other so close. He asked in a whisper, “What do you want to do?”

Batman gazed at him intensely, and asked just as quietly, “Do you want… do you want to come to my suite?”

He was normally shy in these situations, but this was different, Bruce wasn’t a stranger, they had a past, if he was anything, he was unfinished business. Superman nodded, “I’d really like that.”

Batman leaned in and kissed him again, and then whispered, “Meet me there.”

Then Batman backed off, and turned and went over to the edge of the roof again. He turned back and smiled over his shoulder and then he flung himself over the edge, his black cape fanning out as he went. Superman’s eyes widened with a touch of alarm before seeing the black clad figure sprinting over the next rooftop. Superman nodded to himself with relief. 

With a touch of awe he exhaled, “Wow.”

~*~

He floated above Metropolis. He was thinking well maybe over thinking things. They hadn’t seen each other in years, was it a good idea to jump into bed with each other so quickly. He acknowledged there were people out there in the world that had one night stands with strangers all the time. So why shouldn’t he share something with a man he already knew, they might only have known each other for a week but it had felt good and right between them back then. His thoughts turned to Bruce telling him to meet him at his suite and not going back with him. He wondered if there was a reason for that.

As his thoughts drifted, he realised that his body had drifted too. He had instinctively floated towards the Metropolitan Hotel. He focused his vision inside. His breath caught and his body reacted to find Bruce had already made it back. He had already changed out of his uniform and was standing under the spray of the shower. 

Superman’s eyes feasted greedily on his wet muscled flesh. He watched as Bruce’s hands ran over his own body. As they skimmed over his groin area, his cock hardened a touch. Bruce turned around in the shower, and picked up some body-wash and soaped his hips, and his ass. Superman licked his lips with lust.

After a few minutes, Bruce left the shower. He grabbed a towel and left the bathroom, beginning to wrap the towel around him as he walked out into the bedroom. Just as last night, Bruce seemed to feel his presence and he glanced out the windows and saw him. He held his gaze and dropped the towel to the carpet. He walked naked towards the windows, his cock filling up along the way. Superman breathed deeply and then he touched down on the balcony. He went to the balcony doors, and he let himself inside. 

Superman slowly approached the gorgeous naked man, who still held his gaze. They ended up standing toe to toe. They both breathed steadily. Then he reached out and traced his fingertips over Bruce’s chest, over his still damp nipple. Bruce sighed at his touch. Superman’s hand traced over his hip. Bruce’s cock bobbed as it lengthened some more. Superman gazed down at it. With the back of his fingers, he traced the length. Bruce groaned softly. Superman murmured, “I want to suck it.”

Bruce let out an intelligible sound. Then Superman fell down to his knees in front of him. He gazed up and saw Bruce gazing down at him with surprised arousal on his face. Superman told him, “I should’ve done this that day at the farm.”

Then he leaned in and ran his tongue over the head of Bruce’s cock. They echoed each other’s groan. He closed his lips over the head, sucked gently but purposefully. He groaned as the taste of him hit his tongue. Bruce’s hand cupped his head. He pulled off slowly. He gazed at the length and then he licked a long stripe up it. He groaned in arousal hearing Bruce moan as his tongue met the tip of his cock. Superman glanced up, looking into eyes that showed him a combination of fondness and desire. He wrapped his fist around the length and stroked his cock.

Then Bruce murmured, “Come up here.”

Superman rose to his feet. Then he leaned in and took his mouth passionately. Bruce returned it, and moaned into his mouth, “Let’s go to bed.”

They continued kissing, as they walked each other over to the bed. Clark lowered them down onto the mattress, his body pressed over Bruce’s. Bruce ran his hands over his body, grasping and touching him through the tight material of his uniform. He groaned into his mouth. Superman haphazardly and blindly reached down and separated the halves of his uniform. Bruce’s hands blindly followed his and as soon as Bruce’s felt bare skin, his fingers were slipping under his uniform top and dragging it up to his armpits. Bruce groaned as he caressed the flesh and muscle of Clark’s torso. 

He could feel Bruce’s erection trapped between them. Then Bruce’s hands were going in the other direction, slipping into the waistband, and caressing his bare ass under his uniform bottoms. Clark gasped and groaned into Bruce’s mouth. Then Bruce was pulling himself out from under him. He manoeuvred kneeling up next to his head, his cock was back in reach, and Clark hummed as he sucked that gorgeous hard cock back into his mouth. Bruce moaned in response, then he flipped his red cape out the way, then he was shoving Clark’s uniform bottoms down over his ass. As soon as his ass was revealed, Bruce was leaning over the length of Clark’s back spreading his cheeks, and bowing his head. As Bruce’s mouth made contact, Clark groaned loudly around Bruce’s cock and grasped his hips.

Bruce hummed with satisfaction as he licked slowly against Clark’s ass. Clark groaned again and let Bruce’s cock slip from his mouth. He muttered against the sheets, “Oh fuck.”

His old acquaintance and erstwhile lover raised his head slightly, his breath glancing over Clark’s ass cheeks, “Is this okay Clark?”

Clark felt his ass quiver and he licked his lips, and sighed, “Oh yeah it’s good.”

Bruce replied with a growl in his voice, “Damn you taste good.” Then his teeth grazed over his ass cheeks and then his mouth and tongue was back on him.

He didn’t know what he had been expecting when he came here tonight. He hadn’t even thought about the details. All he knew was what they had shared that day in Smallville had been so good. But this… god it was so damned good. He braced himself a little arching and he raised his ass. Bruce moaned in response, “Fuck Clark, yes.” and then he was changing position, scooting around the bed and getting behind him. Then Bruce buried his face against him and then his tongue was getting in deeper.

Clark reached behind and held Bruce’s head, keeping him close. “Oh yeah, come on, fuck me.” He urged breathily.

His lover moaned. Then he was reaching under him and pulling Clark’s erection down, and licking and kissing the underside, the head, his balls, and back to his ass. Then he was stroking him hard as he fucked his ass with his tongue. Clark’s mind was melting but he was aware of every touch and sensation. 

God this definitely wasn’t what he was expecting, he was still technically in uniform, and maybe it wasn’t right but he was so turned on by it nonetheless. He felt overheated, which was crazy. He groaned over his shoulder, “So are you going to put that cock in me?”

Bruce’s mouth disappeared, just before his hand slapped one of Clark’s ass cheeks, it didn’t hurt of course it didn’t, but it didn’t stop Clark moaning in response. He felt Bruce leaning over to the night table, he saw him get a tube out of the drawer. A flutter of excitement went through him, and he raised his ass ready. Even as Bruce poured the slickness over him, he demanded, “I want to know where my sweet shy farm boy has gone.”

Clark‘s laughter was naughty as he said over his shoulder, “He’s laying right here.”

His laughter turned into a grimace as Bruce’s hard length lined up to his centre, and then gained entrance. As Bruce’s cock sank slowly into him, Clark laid his head against the mattress, his mouth open and panting. His lover groaned loudly, “Oh fuck, yeah, so good.”

Then Bruce was moving, finding a rhythm. He was making soft grunting noises with every thrust and Clark moaned against the sheets. God, he’d never really thought of himself as a bottom but Bruce Wayne’s cock felt so good in his ass. Clark pushed his hand down between his body and the mattress, and got hold of his own hard cock and stroked it. The added stimulation made him cry out lowly, “Oh Bruce.”

Bruce groaned breathily, “Oh Clark yes.” 

He glanced back and met the gaze of the man fucking him. With the events so far tonight and the passionate nature of their actions he was surprised to see tenderness, and longing in his eyes for him. Those eyes told him more than he expected to see there. He gazed back not knowing what Bruce was seeing in his eyes. Then Bruce was grasping one of Clark’s hips, and Clark went with it, twisting his upper body, so he could continue to gaze up at him. 

Bruce leaned in and kissed him, tenderly, emotionally. Clark returned his kiss ardently. They groaned into each other’s mouths as Bruce resumed thrusting into him. He didn’t stop until Clark cried out his orgasm, and he thrust deeply into him a few more times and came himself gasping Clark’s name into his ear.

Clark realised then that this wasn’t unfinished business, this was something else… he didn’t know what it was yet but it certainly wasn’t the end of anything.

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Intrigue 7/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,980  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce have a proper catch up.

~*~

In the aftermath, they lay on the luxurious penthouse suite bed in a tangled heap. The bottom half of his uniform was twisted against the tops of his red boots, and he sure hoped it wasn’t stretched out of shape. Bruce had slumped off to the side of him. The sheen of perspiration covering his muscular physique, his lips open panting quietly. He was still recovering with his eyes closed. Clark hadn’t exactly planned for this, but he made a decision right there and then. He climbed off the bed. Bruce groaned and opened his eyes and stared at him. He wondered, “You’re not leaving are you?”

Clark gazed at the gorgeous slightly sweaty messy haired man lying naked on his bed staring at him with disappointment. He smiled and took his cape off, then grabbed the edge of his uniform top and pulled it off up over his head. He met Bruce’s gaze again and saw relief and affection in his eyes. Clark removed his boots and then his uniform bottoms, eager eyes watching his every move.

Then with a bashful smile, he approached the bed again. 

Bruce’s eyes lit up and then he shuffled about, lifting and then settling under the sheets. Clark got in with him next to him. He met his gaze again shyly, and Bruce smiled, and said with fondness, “There he is, there’s my farm boy.”

He shrugged, “I told you I was here.”

His erstwhile lover leaned in and kissed him sweetly, it belied the passion that had just occurred between them. The kiss ended slowly. Clark lay his head back against the pillows and said quietly, “I wasn’t sure I was doing the right thing last night when I came here, especially seeing as though you weren’t alone.”

Bruce lay on his side, resting on an elbow, and he caressed Clark’s jaw with his free hand, “When Vicki told me she had an invitation to that journalism awards dinner last night I made sure I was her plus one.”

“You knew I’d be there?” he queried with quiet surprise.

His lover smiled smugly, “I remembered you telling me you wrote for your high school newspaper. When I got back from abroad it was easy to find out if Clark Kent was a journalist or not. You did well getting in at the Daily Planet, Clark.”

He took that information in and he nodded slowly at the compliment, “You asked me earlier if I had waited for you, obviously you haven’t waited for me.”

“I won’t lie. Since I’ve been back, I haven’t been abstinent. Vicki is one of the women that I date, but it was never going to be serious between us.”

Clark frowned and asked, “Because of me.”

Bruce flashed a grin at him. He bowed his head and shook it, “Not quite.”

“Not quite, what’s that supposed to mean?” he probed.

He sighed and explained, “It means that you waved me off on this journey to find a way to do some good in this world. Because of that and everything I’ve figured out about myself since means I’ve haven’t got the inclination to find the love of a good woman.” Clark raised an eyebrow in question and Bruce just chuckled and said, “I’m a very busy man.”

Clark smiled seeing Bruce laugh again. He teased, “Not so busy to stop you from coming to Metropolis to see me.”

“You’re different Clark.” he said seriously.

He replied self depreciatively, “Yeah I know that’s what brought you into my life in the first place.”

Bruce gazed at him softly and said earnestly, “Meeting you was a highlight in my life. I was loathed to leave you but…”

He questioned softly, “Why didn’t you come see me as soon as you returned?”

“For the same reason I used Vicki as an excuse to see you, I needed to get the lay of the land.” He admitted.

Clark chuckled, “Is that why you acted so distant last night?”

Bruce shrugged, “For a moment there last night I thought you, and Lois Lane was an item…”

He frowned in question, “So you monitored my reaction…”

Bruce nodded and confessed, “So I could save face and walk away with dignity if I had to.”

“Well it worked. I didn’t know what to think.” He said honestly.

“With no help from your little blonde friend.” Bruce griped.

“Chloe’s always been the same…” he chuckled and revealed, “She actually tried to tell me not to see you again this morning. She said you were a bad influence on me.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Well maybe she’s right. Look where we are.”

Clark remembered something else from this morning. He pushed Bruce back against the pillows and settled over him. Then he scolded, “You didn’t tell me she’d caught us in bed last time.”

His lover smirked at him, “Are you saying she didn’t give you hell about it until this morning?”

He grumbled, “Yeah and right in front of Oliver too. Even he thinks you could be dangerous now.”

Bruce teased, “I am dangerous.”

Clark groaned and kissed him, “Dangerously sexy.”

“Hmm, are you saying that despite your friend’s warnings you couldn’t resist?”

Clark conceded, “There’s just something about you.” He let his hands wander, and explore. He caressed the strong corded muscles of his shoulders and arms and then his stronger broader chest. He murmured, “These are new.” Then he kissed his chest and then a nipple.

His lover groaned, “I was inspired, and I trained really hard to get into shape.”

He trailed kisses down to his abdomen. He mouthed the words into his flesh, “I told you, you were sexy as you was.”

Strong fingers threaded into his hair, and Bruce’s body arched to meet his lips, “Hmm thanks but to do what Batman does on a nightly basis I needed to be more than I was.”

He remembered his leap off the rooftop tonight. He glanced up, and complimented, “You must be fearless. I was scared of heights even after the invulnerability set in.”

He shook his head, “No not fearless. Only a fool is scared of nothing.”

Clark smiled, “Well you impressed me by your courage then.”

“I impressed you?” Bruce asked in awe.

“Yeah.” Clark replied.

They reached out and pulled each other into an embrace. They kissed deeply. They were both breathing heavily. There was nothing left in the world apart from the urge to act on their desires again. His lover reached down, grasping his revived cock. Clark felt the head rub against his already sensitive entrance. Clark groaned into Bruce’s mouth, he uttered, “Do it.”

Bruce echoed his groan and he lined up and breached Clark’s ass again. Clark gasped into his mouth at the entrance. Bruce asked, “Okay?”

He nodded and laughed groaningly, “I’m just not used to this, I mean I don’t usually do this.”

He saw the question in his eyes just before he asked, “You mean…?”

Clark smiled down at him, “I mean everything about tonight.”

Bruce reflected his smile, “I’m honoured.”

He grinned. He teased, “You should be.” 

He braced his hands and began moving on Bruce’s hard flesh. His lover grasped his hips and began rolling his hips up to meet him. Bruce moaned, “Oh I am.”

They continued like that until they were both panting and Clark’s cock was hard and aching. Clark groaned longingly against his lips, “You’re going to make me come again before I’ve even had chance to have you.”

His lover hummed back, “Have me…”

Clark gazed at him, and caressed his jaw, “Yeah, have you…”

Bruce leaned in, and kissed him again and then replied, “That wasn’t a question.”

They gazed at each other.

His lover groaned and lay back with muted agreement. Clark groaned in desire and slipped off the hard cock inside him. Then he was grabbing Bruce, gently manhandling him, pulling him up and turning him over and laying him back down face first on the bed.

Bruce laughed softly and braced himself for him. Clark moaned in desire of what he saw presented to him. He scooted back slightly. He spread smooth muscular cheeks, and then he dived in there with his tongue.

Bruce moaned loudly, “Fuck… so good, yes Clark so good.”

Clark hummed against him as he enjoyed wielding a power that had nothing to do with being Kryptonian, and the dirty deliciousness of doing something so against his public image. He groaned and grasped Bruce’s hips and flicked his tongue. Bruce arched his back, pressing his chest further against the mattress and widening his knees.

Clark pulled back and smiled in satisfaction. He played his finger there, and then licked again. He asked against him, “Do you like that?”

His lover groaned breathily, “Huh-huh.”

He hummed again. He pressed his fingertip inside and licked around it. Bruce groaned in response, and Clark pressed deeper inside.

Then he reached for the drawer where Bruce had gotten the lube. He slicked his fingers and then he pressed those slick fingers to Bruce’s ass. Bruce flung his head back and gasped. He turned his head searching for Clark’s mouth desperately. Clark leaned up and they kissed again, tongues battling. 

Clark pulled away lingeringly from Bruce’s kiss bruised lips. 

Damn he couldn’t wait to get inside him. He continued to open him up with his fingers. Bruce tried to reach for his cock, but it was trapped against the mattress. So he pulled Bruce up, and turned him around to face him.

They met each other’s gaze as Clark held onto his thighs and sank his cock into something so tight and so heavenly. Bruce’s moans were coming non-stop, and he reached down and fisted his own cock. Breathily Clark checked with him, “Are you doing okay?”

His lover licked his lips, and squirmed against the bed and Clark’s cock. He said desperately, “Oh fuck come on, come on fuck me.” 

Clark growled and he quickened his pace.

His lover cried out his pleasure, and Clark held him in the same position but leaned over and kissed that gasping mouth. 

They were panting against each other’s lips. He murmured, “I’m so glad you came back for me.”

His lover panted back, “I had to Clark…” he reached for Clark’s hips, he whispered, “Fuck me… god come on please.”

Clark groaned and thrust deeply, until his cock was throbbing in that ass, and he then cried out in ecstasy as Bruce’s body quivered under him. Then Clark came too.

Clark collapsed on top of him as he recovered. After a few moments, Bruce began laughing softly. Clark lifted his head and met his smiling face. He asked, “What?”

His lover shook his head with mirth, “I was just thinking, it’s a good job we didn’t do this that day at your farm…” Clark raised an inquiring brow, and Bruce snorted, “I would never have left.”

Clark grinned in response, “That might’ve been a good thing.”

Bruce shook his head, “What about Batman?”

“Maybe you would’ve still become him anyway.”

“I don’t know about that.” Bruce said doubtfully.

Clark suggested, “Look at me I still think I would’ve become Superman even without my training from Jor-El.”

Bruce nodded, “So you did do it then.”

He smiled, “Not straightaway, but after you left I was never worried about it anymore, I accepted Jor-El help easier, and that’s because you came into my life.”

He lifted up, and they both groaned as Clark’s cock slipped out of his ass.

Then he returned to mapping Bruce’s body with his lips, enjoying the slightly salty taste of newly drying sweat. Bruce laid back and relaxed as he did so and enjoyed them being together again. As he reached the curve of his waist, between his hip and ribs. His lips met a raise line. He opened his eyes and stared at it. He used his finger to trace it. “What’s this?”

Bruce opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling. He sighed and revealed, “The people who trained me didn’t hold back.”

Clark’s brow creased as he asked, “They hurt you. Do you have any more scars?”

“There’s one on the back of my knee.” Their gazes locked and Bruce shrugged, “I wasn’t fast enough.”

He was surprised how the idea of Bruce getting hurt affected him. He asked, “Anymore?”

“I’ve been lucky so far but it’s early days.” Clark swallowed and nodded. Bruce reached out and caressed his cheek. He comforted, “You must be used to this. Your teammate is Green Arrow. He’s as human and as fragile as I am.”

He swallowed again, it was true, but Clark wasn’t the one who tended Oliver’s wounds, his aches, and pains. “He’s one of my closest friends and I care about him, I love him but…” Clark glanced back at the scar. He leaned in and kissed the pale sliver, the original wound in negative. 

Bruce touched Clark’s shoulder, and Clark looked up and met his gaze again. Bruce cupped his face and guided him back up to him. He kissed him chastely and whispered, “You will have to learn not to take it so hard, or this won’t work between us.”

He asked in a murmur, “This?”

“This…” Bruce took his mouth again, pushing his tongue inside.

Clark’s own hands went into Bruce’s hair, and held on and lost himself in Bruce Wayne’s arms again.

~*~

The next morning, Clark left the shower, grabbing a towel and then getting dry on the way back into the bedroom. As he entered, he found Bruce watching from the bed. Clark smiled and said, “I thought you were still asleep.”

Bruce’s eyes were taking his body in greedily. He murmured, “Were you going to sneak off?”

He shook his head, “I just need to get back to my place and get ready for work.”

“I can’t believe you manage two jobs.” Bruce said with disbelief.

“A lot of us have two jobs.” he said.

“Yeah but you always seem to be in the news doing something or other.”

He acknowledged, “My editor definitely gets annoyed when I disappear sometimes during the day. So did Lois until I let her in on my secret.”

Bruce grimaced, “So we can add another person to the list of people knowing secrets that they shouldn’t?”

He continued drying himself and sighed, “Bruce you haven’t been around, Lois has been a really good friend to me, and she’s my greatest supporter.”

“Yeah I’ve read her articles about Superman. I guess if you’re diving out the office all the time it helps to have someone covering your back.”

Clark agreed, “It’s tough sometimes, but we get by.”

“I know I’ve been keeping an eye out for your articles as well, Clark and I’ve been impressed.”

He grinned. Now he was dry he reached for his uniform, and began to put it on. He revealed, “I’ve been keeping an eye on your escapades too.”

Bruce raised an inquiring brow, “I thought you said you didn’t know I was back.”

“Not you… well of course you but… I mean Batman.”

“Really?” he asked in surprise.

“Yeah me and the team of heroes I’ve gathered around myself, we watch out for potential new members to join us.”

“You were going to ask me to join the Justice League?”

“Well…” he straightened the seam on his uniform bottoms, and then sat down on the bed and pulled on his boots, “Maybe not yet, but maybe sometime in the future.”

Bruce reached out and fingered the edge of his red shorts. “You don’t think I’m ready?”

He chuckled, “It’s not that, we’ve all been impressed with what’s been reported about you but I wasn’t sure you were a team player that’s all.”

Clark turned as Bruce chuckled and concurred, “You might be right.”

Clark leaned over, and kissed him softly, “Hmm… how about a partnership for the time being instead?” 

Bruce kissed him again, “Sounds good to me, after all one of my objectives was to be able to help you fight injustice.”

Clark asked, “How long are you staying in Metropolis?”

“Another day or so, since I’ve taken responsibility for Gotham I don’t like to be away too long, you never know what’s going to happen there.”

“I’ve heard some of the rumours, if you ever need any help…” He offered as he stood up again and attached his cape over his shoulders.

Bruce smiled, and said wryly, “Gotham has a special line in criminals, I don’t think you could put yourself in their frame of mind to fight them, or even if you should.”

He shrugged, “I kind of get where you’re coming from, but some of my own enemies seem to be a bit crazy.”

“Compared to the ones in Gotham, Lex Luthor is perfectly sane.”

Clark swallowed and nodded with acknowledgement, “Maybe dealing with people who are certifiable would be easier to take.”

“I don’t know about that Clark.”

He smiled and reminded him, “I’m going to be late.”

He leaned down and kissed him, and then turned and headed for the balcony. As he reached the railing and stepped off, Bruce called, “Clark.”

He turned around and saw Bruce had followed him outside. He grinned as he saw he was still in the nude. He walked across the air, back to the railing. Bruce complimented, “That’s cool.”

He laughed and then he leaned in over the rail and he kissed him again. Bruce returned the kiss. Clark smiled into it and whispered, “See you later.” 

Bruce murmured, “Bye.”

Then he took off heading for his own apartment, he really needed to get ready for work. 

 

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Intrigue 8/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,104  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After an incident, Clark and Bruce decide what to do about Lex.

~S~

There had been an explosion at a power plant two states over. It was run of the mill, getting the workers out, and containing fires, so his mind wandered as he did what came automatically now. He was surprised when his hearing picked up two familiar voices but ones that shouldn’t have been heard together. He continued his task but he continued to listen with interest…

“Well this is a surprise. What do you want?” Bruce said in a pleasant but wry tone.

“I’ve been apprised that we know each other.”

“Apprised?” Bruce questioned.

“I suffered amnesia a few years ago so I have to rely on what other people tell me.” Lex explained.

Bruce let out a flippant chuckle, “Is that right, well you’ve been apprised wrong, we were barely acquaintances.”

Superman heard footsteps over a tiled surface, then they stopped and Lex replied, “Well that explains why we’ve never bumped into each other during the past couple of years, doesn’t it?”

There was silence, then Lex filled the gap again, “We must have acquaintances in common then, the other night I saw you talking to Oliver Queen and his wife, and some of their friends.”

He heard a grumble of impatience escape Bruce’s throat before he said, “Actually Lex, Oliver Queen and his wife are only acquaintances, my friend in that group was Clark Kent.”

“Mr Kent…now how do you know him?” Lex asked in mild surprise.

“How is that any of your business Mr Luthor, you’re not friends with Clark are you?” There was a long pause, and then Bruce prodded, “Are you?”

“No, I don’t know Mr Kent on a personal level.” Lex answered.

Then Bruce laughed, “I don’t know what game you’re playing, or what you’ve got to gain from claiming memory loss, but I don’t believe you.”

There was terseness in Lex’s voice, “I don’t care what you believe Mr Wayne.”

“Why don’t you tell me why you’re really here?”

“I told you why I’m here.” Lex insisted.

“Bullshit, you’re here to see if I’m still a threat.”

Lex actually laughed, “A threat… you?”

There were footsteps again and then Bruce was whispering, “You like being the focus of people’s attention, especially his. You didn’t like it when I claimed Clark’s attention back in Smallville, and you don’t like it that I’ve done it again here in Metropolis.”

“You’re the one talking shit.”

Bruce goaded in that same whisper, “You know where Clark spent the night last night, don’t you.” 

Lex said quietly and spitefully, “Fuck you.”

“Touchy.” 

“Don’t push me.” Lex threatened.

“Push you I haven’t even started yet Luthor.” Bruce sneered.

Superman cringed. From what Bruce told him this morning he already had a lot on his plate in Gotham, he didn’t want to add Lex Luthor to his list of enemies too. Although since the amnesia, Clark had been tempted to push Lex himself. However, Lex had held firm despite his prodding. Actually, Clark had been a bit worried that if the amnesia was real by saying anything it could give Lex information he really didn’t have anymore, namely his secret that he had found out by following the trail left by Veritas after Bruce had left Smallville.

His attention returned to the conversation so many miles away…

Lex gritted out, “You’ve always been a superior son of a bitch.”

“Is that right I thought you didn’t know me?” Bruce goaded.

There was silence and then Bruce murmured, “Gotcha.”

The next thing Superman heard was a thwack and then the sounds of a fight. Superman groaned inwardly, ‘Damn it.’ He lowered the last injured person onto a stretcher. He glanced around, and saw the fire and rescue captain. He approached, “That’s seems to be it. Is there anything else you need?”

The man offered his hand, “We can take it from here, thanks for your help Superman.”

He smiled, and took and shook his hand, “Anytime.”

As soon as he let go, he was running and lifting off. Once in the sky, he headed straight for the penthouse at the top of the Metropolitan Hotel as fast he could. He focused his vision and hearing on the way. Shit, he could see the glass of the balcony doors smashing as they crashed through it. Superman wondered if Bruce had been surprised to discover Lex’s fighting skills. Clark wasn’t, Lex had told him as a teenager that he’d been trained in self-defence by an ex-Navy Seal. 

They scrapped on the floor, in the broken glass until Bruce gained the upper hand, and then Lex pulled out his gun in desperation. He saw Bruce hesitate for a second before taking action. He got the gun away from Lex and then he chucked it over the balcony railing. 

Then Superman watched in horror as Lex lunged at Bruce, and then Bruce was falling over the edge of the balcony. 

“No!” Superman screamed. 

He knew he was too far away. He wasn’t going to get there in time.

Part of him didn’t want to see it, but he couldn’t turn away. 

He saw it in slow motion, Bruce flailing through the air down and down. Then suddenly halfway down, he caught hold of a flagpole. Clark gasped in relief. He watched amazed as Bruce braced his hands and then swung up into a handstand on the pole. Then he lowered his legs down, until his feet met the pole, and then he stood up on it balancing. He watched him glance up and around at the facade of the hotel. He realised he was studying it to find a way back inside. 

Just before, he made a desperate lunge for a balcony. Superman came to a quick stop beside the flagpole. He quipped, “Do you need a lift?”

Bruce turned towards him, and he saw relief on his face. He nodded, “Thank you that would be great.”

Superman opened his arms and Bruce stepped off the pole and into them. As soon as he had him in his arms, his emotions got the better of him and he hugged Bruce tightly. “Thank god.” He almost sobbed.

His lover returned his hug, and cooed, “It’s okay, Clark I’m okay.”

He explained guiltily, “I tried to get here in time but I couldn’t.”

Bruce whispered into his ear, “Hey, I’ve worked too hard to let myself get killed. I’m too tough to die.”

Superman pulled back and stared at him, Bruce tilted his head encouragingly. Clark smiled, “I guess you are… that was just incredible.”

His lover smiled bashfully and then glanced around at the street below, and the offices across the street, “C’mon let’s get out of here, before the public see us.” He urged.

~*~

Superman led Bruce from the roof and down into the Watchtower’s main hall. He watched Bruce take it all in. Superman told him, “Have a look around, I’ll just go and get changed.”

Bruce nodded his consent, and Superman went to get some of his clothes from the locker room. He returned wearing his civilian clothes, his glasses in his hand. His friend… his lover… god he didn’t know what to call him… boyfriend maybe… anyway he smiled at him as he entered the command centre again.

He slipped his glasses into his inside pocket, as Bruce said wryly, “Hi Clark.” 

Clark grinned, “Hi.”

Clark took a seat in his chair. He was amazed at the changes in his life in the last two days, he had actually got definite confirmation that Lex was faking his amnesia and on a lighter note, he had somehow gotten himself a lover. He couldn’t help the happy grin the spread over his face. The source of the smile asked, “Now what’s that smile all about?”

He chuckled, “Guess.”

Bruce approached the desk and Clark sitting there. He sat on the edge of the desk. He sighed, “Damn it’s been a strange two days…”

Clark laughed out loud, and at Bruce’s inquiring look Clark explained, “I was just thinking the same thing…”

His lover said wryly, “Great minds think alike huh?” 

He agreed, “Must be.”

Bruce said, “That’s good news if we’re going to work together, as well as other things.” Bruce motioned around and commented, “I guess Oliver Queen pays for all this huh?”

He nodded, “Mostly, we did have another benefactor a few years back before she died.”

The billionaire in front of him inquired, “Anyone I know?”

Superman smiled grimly, “Tess Mercer, Lex’s long lost sister.” He was given a questioning look, and he nodded, “She wasn’t too pleased when she found that out, I can tell you.”

“She sounds like she was a good woman.”

He thought about the attractive young woman who had gone from an enemy, to an ally, to his friend. He told Bruce, “She had her faults but she tried her best.”

“So what happened to her?”

“She had proved Lex wrong. She proved you could change if you really wanted it bad enough. What do you think Lex’s reaction to that was huh?”

Bruce hissed through his teeth, “He killed her?”

“Just like he tried to do to you today…” he felt a shadow of that dread he felt earlier dampen his mood. Bruce noticed and he stood up and then swung his leg over Clark’s lap and settled down facing him. Clark wrapped his arms around him and they kissed, it was relaxed with most of the sexual tension gone for now. They just enjoyed the closeness. They pulled away slowly. He whispered, “I almost lost you today before I’ve even figured out what to call you.”

Bruce pulled back slightly and gazed at him, he asked gently, “What to call me…?”

Clark smiled bashfully, “We’ve only spent the night together once well twice if you count before… so what are we… lovers… sex buddies or are we…” 

He gazed at Clark and asked playfully, “You want to be my boyfriend, Clark?”

Clark laughed gently, “I don’t know… I guess.”

Bruce leaned in, and kissed him gently and whispered against his lips, “I’d like that.”

Between kisses, “But you live in Gotham…”

“Hmm I do.”

“So how is it going to work?”

His reply was a little surly, “I asked you to be my boyfriend not move into Wayne Manor with me.”

That response could’ve been upsetting but Clark couldn’t be insulted, he trusted this man but it was going to be a while before they got to know each other properly. But if he got to have sex with this incredible man in the meantime that was only a good thing as far as Clark was concerned. 

He reached out and pulled Bruce into his embrace. They kissed again with more determination. That sexual tension between them was returning fast, their tongues played together. 

They were interrupted when a familiar feminine voice said sharply, “What did I tell you?”

Clark pulled away slowly and regretfully. He tensed his jaw ready to face his friend’s disapproval. However when he and Bruce turned to look at the doorway, Clark realised she had been speaking to Oliver. He let out a relieved breath. He didn’t like falling out with anyone, so he always tried his best not to. He guesses that’s why people always class him as mild mannered.

Chloe gazed at them with weary sufferance, and Oliver stared at them still astounded about finding out about this side of him. Oliver cringed, “Geez I’d have thought you could afford to get a room.”

He glanced at Bruce and he seemed to read his mind, and slipped off his lap. They both stood up. Clark began, “Actually, we’re here for a reason.”

Bruce continued, “That’s right, I had a visitor at my hotel today…” 

Clark nodded, “Yeah, and it turns out we were right about Lex faking his amnesia.”

Oliver shrugged, “What a shocker… but I can’t deny the bastard’s done an excellent job at it.”

Chloe asked worriedly, “Why what happened?”

Bruce explained, “I made him lose his cool over Clark and he decked me.”

The man who had never had a good word for Lex Luthor said, “Tell me you didn’t let him get away with it and beat the shit out of him.”

“What do you think?” Bruce confirmed wryly.

Clark sighed at their macho posturing, “Yeah but it didn’t stop him pushing you off your penthouse balcony did it?”

Chloe’s mouth opened in shock, and then she began nodding, “Just like he did to Lionel.”

Bruce turned to them in question, “Is that how he did that?”

He confirmed, “Yes. I told you back then we had proof but Lex managed to have it destroyed.”

Oliver paced and ranted, “The son of a bitch is going to get away with it again, isn’t he?”

Bruce stared at everyone stoically. Clark shrugged. It seemed just the way of things. There was never enough proof. Then Chloe was biting her lip in thought and then she was rushing over to the Watchtower computer workstation. The men followed her over. Clark asked, “What’s your idea?”

Chloe kept her eyes on the screen, at home running the computers in the Watchtower. Then she asked, “What time today did the incident take place?”

Bruce glanced at his watch, “Approximately an twenty minutes ago.”

Onscreen she was bringing up satellite footage. As she zoomed down to Metropolis, they could see movement on the city streets. Bruce leaned in closer and asked, “You’ve got real time surveillance?”

Chloe uttered, “Huh-huh, Tess Mercer’s parting gift.”

Oliver remarked sadly, “Yeah the satellite went online the day she was… damn it, fuck Luthor.”

Bruce glanced at Clark, and Clark mouthed, “Exes.”

“Oh.” Bruce mouthed back. then he told Chloe, “I’m at the Metropolitan.”

Chloe muttered back, “I know.”

The satellite feed onscreen had already located the Metropolitan Hotel, then Chloe was typing in today’s date, and the screen began displaying past footage. They watched onscreen as it fast forwarded through the day. Bruce and Clark both grumbled under their breaths in response to seeing themselves kissing and saying goodbye on the balcony this morning. Chloe clucked her tongue, “You was never going to stay away from him was you?”

Clark answered simply, “No.”

He smiled as Bruce put his arm around him discreetly as they continued to search the footage. When the footage showed Bruce and Lex crash through the balcony doors, Chloe hissed in sympathy and she let the footage play. He saw Oliver watching intently. He noticed he smiled as Bruce gained the upper hand. He grinned, “This is absolutely great.” Then when Lex pulled out his gun, Oliver winced, “Son of a bitch.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at her husband’s obvious enjoyment of the events. 

Clark glanced away, he didn’t want to see Bruce go over the side of the building again. Chloe gasped seeing it. Then a few seconds later, Oliver exclaimed with approval, “Whoa that was phenomenal.”

Bruce smirked proudly, “Thanks.”

Oliver commented, “I guess that answers that question…”

Chloe nodded, “You’re Batman.”

Bruce shrugged, “I’m Batman.”

Clark turned to look at the screen in time to see him arrive at the scene. He watched Bruce step into his arms again. Both Chloe and Oliver gazed at him with affection after seeing the distraught look on his face as he hugged Bruce to him. He gave his friends a grim smile. 

His boyfriend patted his waist and then he remarked, “You know what this means, we finally have proof. We can put Lex Luthor away.”

He gazed at him with surprise, “You’d be willing to press charges?”

Bruce nodded and explained, “I became Batman to fight the injustices that the police can’t, but Lex has made a mistake this time, with this Bruce Wayne can do this by the book.”

Everyone present gazed at each other in awe. After so long, after Lex getting away with murder and more, finally, they could win. They all smiled flustered but exultant smiles. 

~*~

Clark made sure he was present, waiting outside Lexcorp as the chief of police Maggie Sawyer and her men escorted Lex out of the building and into a waiting police car, arrested for attempted murder. The man who used to be his best friend caught sight of him there. Lex met his gaze and Clark held it stoically through the lenses of his glasses. He held his gaze all the way to the squad car, and then just before he was placed inside, Lex gave him a flash of the old smile he used to give him when they were friends.

Clark frowned in response and Lex tipped his head at him.

Then the police car door was shut and seconds later he was taken away to finally pay for at least one of his crimes.

It was a relief but Clark couldn’t help feeling sad about it.

He turned away, and headed back to rendezvous with his new ally to celebrate their victory.

~*~

One year later

The speaker on the podium announced, “And for his series of articles ‘In Invidia Veritas.’ this year’s winner of the Metropolis Press Club Award, Clark Kent.”

Everyone at his table began clapping and whooping. Clark bowed his head bashfully. Oliver grinned across from him, saying, “Luthor finally came in useful huh?”

Clark shook his head scornfully, but with a smile on his lips. 

Sitting beside him, Lois nudged him. “I told you didn’t I Smallville. Now go up there and get your award.”

Clark took a deep breath and stood up, and he adjusted his glasses habitually as he made his way up to the podium. Up there the chairman of the committee presented the award. Clark took it and gazed out at the people present. He felt himself blushing slightly. He focused his eyes on his friends smiling up proudly at him. He licked his lips nervously. Then he watched as Lois leaned over his just vacated chair and he heard her whisper, “God, he’s going to flub it. I don’t know why but it just happens when you’re up there.”

“No, he can handle this no problem.” He heard him respond confidently.

Then he met his gaze and Clark smiled, Bruce reflected his smile. With renewed confidence, Clark cleared his throat, “Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I’m so proud to win this award, and also for the faith and support of my editor, friends and family…”

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Based on a story I originally wrote to be part of Dark Knight in Smallville fanzine in 2011 that wasn’t published.


End file.
